¿Nana?
by Cat-Zetyblack
Summary: Le dijeron que era un trabajo fácil que no tenia que preocuparse, que seria cuidar solo unos niños... Pero que equivocados estaban, después de que cruzar esa puerta jamas se imagino que sus problemas aumentarían y todo por culpa del chico de mirada rojiza que ella adora mirar
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Yo y zeti: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no nos pertenece solo la trama u.u **

**¿Nana?**

**Epilogo**

-llegamos señorita –dice el taxista mirando por el retrovisor a una chica de cabello pelirrojo, piel pálida con unos hermosos ojos extrañamente rosas -_una muñeca –_pensaba el aquel señor

-gracias –dice Momoko dándole el dinero al taxista, sale del carro tomando su bolsa rosa

Momoko mira la casa –mansión –con asombro jamás creyó que estaría aqui ni por accidente checa la dirección escrito en un papel arrugando confirmando de nuevo que es la correcta ,traga saliva fuertemente cerrando sus manos para detener los nervios inhalando profundo sintiéndose más segura y con pasos firmes se dirige a la entrada. Toca la puerta

-buenas tardes –abre un hombre que aparenta tener más de 40, cabello gris y unos profundos ojos negros, piel morena con unas cuantas arrugas en su frente, vestido con elegante esmoquin. El mayordomo de la casa.

-buenas tardes, vine por el trabajo de niñera –dice Momoko entregándole la nota arrugada

El hombre la mira de pies a cabeza arqueando la ceja con un solo pensamiento –_pobre niña-_

-Pase, la señora de esta casa la espera en su despacho –dice haciéndose a un lado dejándola pasar – ¿cuántos años tiene?

-16, señor –dice Momoko mirando la gran sala que la deja completamente asombrada. Todo lo que veía se notaba que era demasiado caro y lujoso para ella. El mayordomo se dio cuenta de aquello haciéndolo sonreír, era demasiado adorable, los ojo de Momoko brillaban, como si fuera una niña pequeña viendo un regalo, un regalo especial

-señorita –dice sacando del trance a Momoko –por aquí

-si... –dice sonrojándose

No tardan en llegar. El mayordomo toca suavemente la puerta –señora Keanne la busca la nueva niñera –

La puertas son de lisadas dejando ver a una mujer de apariencia joven, de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, ojos azules claros con una bella sonrisa adornando sus labios rojos

-Gracias Brat –dice –por favor pase señorita

Momoko asiente entrando al señora keanne habla un poco mas con Brat que no alcanzo escuchar. Cierra las puertas y se dirige al escritorio

-¿Cómo te llama querida? –dice

-Momoko Akastustumi

-Por favor siéntese

Momoko obedece sintiéndose más segura pensaba que cualquier momento sus piernas les fallarían. Keanne se sienta a un lado suyo ofreciéndole un vaso con agua, Momoko acepta tomando un trago

-Y Momoko ¿tienes experiencia?-

-Aprendo rápido y tengo mucha paciencia con los niños creo no sería tan difícil cuidarlos-

Keanne ríe levemente ante la respuesta -eres una chica muy segura Momoko, pero dime ¿Por qué siendo tan joven quieres este trabajo?

-Lo necesito, debo pagar mis estudios y los gasto de la casa, realmente necesito el trabajo

-¿Tienes algún otro trabajo?

-Si de mesera trabajo en las noches

-Alguna vez descansas Momoko – comenta Keanne sorprendida de lo ocupada que es esta chica

-Si un poco –dice Momoko jugando con sus manos algo nerviosas –pero con tal de ayudar con los gastos soy capaz de dejar de dormir

Keane examina de nuevo a Momoko su piel blanca la hace ver delicada y frágil al igual que su estatura. Como una muñeca de marfil parecía la chica pero sus ojos trasmite fuerza y determinación y eso es lo que necesitaba alguien así, pero el problema era su tiempo, sus estudios y su otro trabajo la hace dudar que pueda con esto, es un trabajo fácil es lo que dicen pero teniendo con unos hijos como lo suyos –sobre todo los dos mayores –podrían hacer cualquier travesura sacando a otra niñera de esta casa

Pero una corazonada le decía que esta vez sería diferente que ella podría hacerlo, Keanne nunca fue una persona que se lleva por corazonadas siempre analizaba la situación y encontraba la solución ¿Por qué esta vez debería ser diferente? Porque la necesitaba urgente

-Bien –dice levantándose –es todo

-¿Solo eso?

-si –dice sonriéndole –tienes el trabajo

Procesa por un momento la información, con alegría se levanta de un salto abrazándola repitiendo varias veces "gracias", keanne se sorprende por el acto haciéndola reír. Momoko se da cuento separándose rápidamente avergonzada

-¿Cuándo comienzo? –dice

Keanne mira su reloj que está colgado en la pared, sonríe –Ahora mismo-

Un fuerte portazo seguido por una risa de hombre resuena en el lugar, keanne niega con la cabeza

-Ven te presentare a mis hijos –sale del estudio, Momoko arregla su cabello al igual su vestimenta, sonríe siguiendo a keanne

-en verdad que eres idiota Butch mama enserio te matara –decía una voz de hombre nada parecida a la de un niño

-¡Cállate! Ni se te ocurra decirle-

-¿Decirme que? –Keanne mira su hijo de nombre Butch

Momoko lo mira a igual que las otras dos personas confundida. Las 3 personas que tiene en frente no son para nada unos niños que creyó que iba a cuidar

El nombrado tiene el cabello de color negro atada en una coleta dejando un fleco que oculta uno de sus ojos verdes oscuros, parece ser mayor que ella. Se rasca la nuca con algo de nervios ante la mirada de su madre

-Miyako, dime lo que hizo tu hermano –dice keanne volteando a ver a la menor de sus hijos

Es una chica de su misma edad de cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo acomodado perfectamente sus ojo son de un color azul cielo. Mira a su hermano y luego a su madre algo incomoda por la pregunta no queriendo delatar a su hermano

-Este….-dice apretando fuertemente su falda

-¿Brick? –dice Keanne

Un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo como el de Momoko posa su mirada rojiza hacia keanne, sonriendo algo burlon se encoje de hombros dando entender que no sabe lo que sucede –una mentira por supuesto-

Keanne frunce el ceño ya algo molesta -Butch-

-Está bien, Esta bien –dice Butch- reprobé un metería

Keanne cruza sus brazos manado una mirada casi asesina a su hijo -¿solo una?

-En realidad fueron 3 pero…

-Nada de peros – dice –como no te responsabilizas de tus deberes no tendras permiso de salir hasta que mejores tus calificaciones ¿quedo claro?

-¡¿Qué?! Pero mañana…

-Dije ¿quedo claro?

A regañientes acepta. Brick lo mira con burla al fin tenía algo en que molestarlo, voltea hacia su madre hasta toparse una mirada rosada. Momoko desvía la mirada de el algo avergonzada

-¿Quién es ella? –dice borrando su sonrisa

-Ella es Momoko es su nueva nana –dice Keanne volviendo a sonreír tranquilamente

Miyako se acerca hacia ella con una sonrisa, feliz de que tenga una nueva nana y no fuera esta vez fea y con verrugas en la cara al contrario es bonita sin ninguna arruga. ¡Y es de su edad!

-Hola soy Miyako Him la menor –dice ofreciéndole la mano

-un placer señorita -dice Momoko aceptando el apretón de manos pero después es jalada y brazada por ella

-Me alegra tener otra chica de mi edad aquí –dice separándose -seremos amigas

-E-está bien -

-Bienvenida nueva víctima –dice Butch –te daré un consejo renuncia de una vez si no quieres sufrir tu peor pesadilla

Momoko sonríe ante la amenaza –gracias por el consejo señorito Him

Brick la mira confundido ¿Por qué su nueva nana es más joven que las demás? ¿Y por que exactamente dos años menor que él? Estaba harto de que su madre contrate niñeras, el era suficiente grande, no necesitaba de niñeras para que lo que cuidaran igual que sus hermanos, si tal vez eran "algo" traviesos y se metaan en problemas segido –Especialmente Butch y el – pero ¿una niñera? ¡Era ridículo!

Y por eso hacia la vida imposible de cada persona que venía por el dichoso trabajo, no duraban 4 días estando en esta casa siempre salían corriendo maldiciendo la pequeñas –léase el sarcasmo- travesuras de ellos

-Brick saluda –dice keanne

Brick mira de nuevo a la chica quien le sonríe, haciéndolo enojar ¿Cómo se atreve sonreírle de esa forma? ¿Acaso tiene tanta confianza en sí misma para atreverse también mirarlo a los ojos? Pronto esa confianza desaparecerá junto con la chica de esta casa. Ignorando la orden de su madre toma sus cosas y se dirige a su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo. Miyako suspira ante la acción de su hermano mayor ¿Por qué era tan...?

-Bien Momoko –dice Keanne –Brat se encargara de enseñarte tu dormitorio y la reglas que hay en esta casa

Momoko la mira confundida -¿dormitorio?

-Si te quedaras a dormir aquí –dice

-yo...- debía negarlo no podía dejar sola a su tía...no podía –no puedo quedarme mi tia

-Momoko te necesito casi las 24 hrs y no puedo darme el lujo de que gaste más energía –dice Keanne dulcemente

No podía quedarse y dejar sola a su única familia pero tampoco puede exigir tanto o abandonar el trabajo necesitaba el dinero estaba demasiado atrasada en la colegiatura. Resignada asiente con la cabeza. Keanne sonríe, Brat entra la sala recibiendo la orden de mostrar a Momoko su nuevo dormitorio, sale del lugar con la chica a lado suyo

-¿Mama? –Dice Miyako teniendo a atención de Keanne – la chica... ¿no es muy joven?

-si lose pero perece ser muy madura para su edad –

Se deja caer sobre su nueva cama, queriendo dormí por un rato, era cierto que no dormía mucho como unas cuantas 4 horas máximo pero valía la pena. Se acurruca por un momento cerrando los ojos aparentando estar dormida

-Descansando –dice sobresaltándola, abriendo de golpe sus ojos levantándose de golpe –en las horas de trabajo no hay descanso

-Lo-lo siento señorito –dice Momoko apenada ante la mirada rojiza –no volverá arepertirse

-Eso espero para la próxima será despedida –dice Brick acercándose a ella, camina alrededor de ella examinándola, tratando de encontrar una debilidad, como si se tratase un cazador y ella la presa

Para su andar quedando frente de ella, Momoko lo mira a los ojos sin importarle la mirada intimidadora de el

-Solo lo diré una vez Enana –comienza –si en 5 horas no te veo renunciar y salir de esta casa te prometo será un infierno estar aquí

Momoko mira fijamente el rostro del chico, es demasiado intimidante sus ojo y más cuando su ceño esta frunció y hable de esa forma podría estar temblando de miedo pero al contario está más tranquila

Sonríe de una forma retadora –gracias por la advertencia señorito Him –dice tranquilamente –pero no creo que sea necesario su madre confía en mí y yo le demostrar que puedo con esto

-Bien -dice Brick enojado –será por las malas

Sale del cuarto hecho una furia, Momoko sonríe un poco mas sin saber bien el motivo aunque es cociente que a partir de ahora tendrá problemas con a aquel chico de mirada rojiza intimidante

_**Continuara….**_

Yo: bien esto es todo del epilogo

**Zeti: es un poco extraño la trama pero es que nos sale en nuestra cabeza revuelta**

Yo: pronto actualizare mi otra historia, pero no prometo que sea esta semana tal vez la siguiente no estoy segura

**Zeti: *saca su hacha* bueno! Como siempre dejen un REVIEWS si no charly les corta la cabeza**

Yo: ya deja de amenazar a la gente

**Zeti: NOOOOO**

Yo: QUE SIIIII

**Zeti: esta bien…aburrida **

**Zeti y yo: NOS VEMOS ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Edades: **

**Momoko – 16 años**

**Miyako – 16 años **

**Kaoru - 16 años **

**Birck – 18 años**

**Boomer – 17 años **

**Butch-17 años**

**Yo y zeti: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no nos pertenece solo la trama u.u **

**¿Nana?**

**Capítulo 1**

-¡Butch a la habitación de Miyako! ¡Ahora!

Butch bufa ante el llamado de su hermano, era siempre así cada vez que una persona se convertía en su próxima niñera, casi se convertía en una rutina, aunque una rutina divertida, disfrutaba hacer bromas a las niñeras era muy entretenido pero también llega a cansarlo solo un poco

-¡Butch! –vuelve a llamar Brick

Algo fastidiado va al cuarto de Miyako encontrándose a su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido como siempre con los brazos cruzados y su adorable hermana pequeña sentada en su cama jugando con su peluche de pulpo que tenía desde los 5 años

-Por qué tardas tanto –dice Brick, rueda los ojos Butch -. Bien tenemos una nueva víctima…

-Brick

-Está bien Miyako una nueva "nana" -Se corrige-. Ideas para echarla

-Usemos la cosa viscosa verde siempre funciona -opina Butch

-Bien es buena idea proviniendo en un idiota como tú –dice, ganándose una mirada asesina de Butch –.Miyako?

-¿Si?

-Alguna idea

-Yo... –tenía miedo en decirle a su hermano mayor que no quería participar en esto, no quería deshacerse de Momoko, está contenta que fuera una chica de su edad y la verdad necesitaba la compañía de otra chica se sentía sofocada de tantos hombres en su vida –refiriéndose solamente a su hermano y padre –que tener una niñera de su edad no le molesta

Con todo valor que pudo se atrevió a decir

-No quiero participar en esto –

Brick suspira ante su respuesta y haya vamos de nuevo pensaba, siempre era lo mismo, era difícil convencer a su hermana tenía que hacer cosas ridículas para que accediera obligatoriamente

-Miyako –se sienta junto a ella –. Solo será esta vez y mama se dará cuenta que no necesitamos una nana

-Así es no seas aguafiestas –Brick fulmina con la mirada a Butch ante el comentario –. Perdón

-Por favor Miyako solo esta vez –dice pestañando varias veces en forma de súplica y poner cara de cachorrito abandonado. Odiaba hacer estas caras pero la única forma de convencerla al igual que las cosquillas favor

-No esta vez esa cara no me convencerá –

-¿No?

-No

-Bien como tu prefieras –dice tomando sus muñecas

Miyako abre sus ojos asustadas trata de librase pero también es detenida por Butch provocando que caiga en la cama, sus dos hermanos sonríen maléficamente asustándola mas

-No por favor podemos hablarlo

-Ya es tarde Miyako tendrás tu tortura

Comienzan hacerle cosquillas, Miyako ríe demasiado fuerte tratando en vano en zafarse de la tortura pero las molestias que siente en su estómago se le hacen imposibles

-¿Nos ayudaras?

-Sí, si lo hare –Ríe –pero paren, paren

La sueltan permitiéndole respirar, inhala y exhala varias veces queriendo recuperar su respiración normal con pequeñas risas saliendo de su boca

-Tramposos –Dice algo enojada

-La culpa es tuya –Dice Butch sacudiéndole el cabello juguetonamente, despeinándola

-Bien cada uno saben que hacer –Dice Brick con una pequeña sonrisa malévola

.

.

.

-Es aquí –Dice Momoko indicándole al chofer

-¿Vive aquí? –El chofer mira el pequeño departamento descuidado que vivía aquella chica de rostro delicado el departamento estaba cerca de uno de los barrios más peligrosos de todo tokio

-Regreso un momento

-No gusta que la acompañe

-No – dice sonriéndole –Yo puedo sola gracias

Ingresa al lugar, no tardando mucho en llegar a su piso abre la puerta encontrándose a una mujer de unos 30 años, su tía, no era muy alta pero aun así rebasaba a Momoko, su cabello era rojo un poco más oscuro sus ojos eran oscuros que trasmitían tristeza y cansancio

-¿Conseguiste el empleo?

Momoko frunce levemente su ceño ante el saludo de su tía –Si pero...

-¿Que sucede?

-Me tengo que… que darme a vivir en esa casa –dice mirando la reacción de su tía

-Hm... Bueno trabajo es trabajo y no podemos darnos el lujo de que renuncies –mira a su sobrina con una pequeña sonrisa –Me alegra que lo consiguieras

Momoko le sonríe va a su habitación para preparar su maleta. No tarda mucho en guardar sus cosas solo faltaba despedirse de su tía. No le gustaba la idea de irse y dejar sola a su tía pero no tenía otra opción

-Bien ya me voy

-No se te olvide visitarme

Sin poder evitarlo corre hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente, Yuki se tensa tardándose en corresponder

-¿Estarás bien sin mí? –dice Momoko, Yuki sonríe acariciándole el cabello

-Lo estaré –besa su frente –Pero admito que me sentiré sola

-Te visteare diario, en mis horas libres y todos los fines de semana

-Claro que si Momoko

Se separan, sonriendo con tristeza, Momoko toma su maleta y con un ligero adiós se va del departamento dejando la soledad entrar

.

.

.

-¿Esta listo?

-Si solo falta que vuelva

Los dos hermanos sonríen divertidos al ver su gran creación, estaban satisfechos ya que lo hicieron más asquerosa de lo normal. Ya querían que su víctima regresara. Un ruido de la puerta cerrándose hace aumentar su sonrisa, Butch sujeta la cubeta ansiosa como si de un crio se tratase

-Solo falta que Miyako haga su parte –dice Brick

-Momoko podrías ayudarme -escuchan la voz de Miyako comenzando a prepararse

Se ocultan detrás de la puerta esperando la señal de Miyako

-¿Que necesita señorita Miyako? –se escucha la voz de Momoko subiendo la escalera

-Podría ayudarme es importante

Momoko llega junto con Miyako que llevaba una cámara en las manos algo confusa trata en preguntarle de nuevo que era lo que quería pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose hace que voltee recibiendo que una cosa viscosa y asquerosa en la cara y gran parte de su pelo rojo, vuelven a empaparla pero esta vez en la parte de arriba mojándola por completo. Las carcajadas de Butch no tardan en sonar en el lugar, aparta la cosa verde de sus ojos mirando a los 3 hermanos molesta

-Uh lo lamento –dice Brick –no nos dimos cuenta que estaba aquí

-No se preocupe –dice Momoko conteniendo las ganas de darle una patada –fue un accidente,

Con la cara en alta se dirige al baño con la intención de bañarse se quita toda la ropa empapada asquerosa, abre la regadera para luego meterse y echarse mucho champú en su apreciado cabello largo que estaba cubierto de esa asquerosa mal oriente verde

-Son unos imbéciles –murmura, el agua caliente cambia drásticamente al agua fría haciendo que brinque –_Se supone que son ricos no se le termina el agua caliente_ -piensa hasta que la imagen de 3 personas aparecen en su mente haciéndola enojar más –Malditos

Tarda en salir de la ducha ya que la peste de su cabello y rostro fue difícil de sacar, enrolla su cuerpo en un toalla temblando de frio camina hacia su cuarto evitando en toparse con los Him

Llega a su cuarto, busca su maleta por todo su cuarto sin encontrarla, teme lo peor

-No serán capaz de...

-De esconder su maleta con toda su ropa –la voz de Brick la hace sobresaltar –Pues si somos capaces

Momoko se sonroja al ver que solo una toalla le cubria el cuerpo -¿Qué significa esto?

-Se lo advertí enana, son las consecuencias al no irte

-Señorito Him está yendo demasiado lejos le pido que regrese mi ropa

-¿Y que si no lo hago? Usted no puede hacer nada

Momko se muerde el labio ¿que se cree este? ¿Por qué se comporta como un maldito crio? Tiembla ante el frio la toalla no le ayudaba mucho, se moría de frio por la ducha helada y aun se sentía apestosa

-¿Dónde está mi ropa? –dice secamente apretando fuertemente sus manos

-Hm... No recuerdo –sonríe al ver lo molesta que esta la chica -Talvez si me ayudara a recordar

Momoko lo mira confundida. Brick camina hacia ella asiéndola retroceder ante la mirada peligrosa de sus ojos, choca con la pared, Brick pone sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Momoko dejando poco espacio entre los dos. Brick sonríe acercándose un poco más a su rostro

-Señorito Him aléjese por favor –dice Momoko empujándolo

Ríe –acaso me teme enana

-Al contrario, pero no me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal, aléjese –logra zafarse del pelirrojo –Bien si no me dirá donde está mi ropa le pido que se marche

-Me iré –dice pero antes de que Momoko cerrara la puerta, la detiene con la palma de su mano volviendo acerca sus rostro –Esto es solo una advertencia enana la próxima será peor

Se retira dejando un alivio a la chica, suspira frustrada revisando su armario con la esperanza de encontrar alguna ropa pero solo está completamente vacío. Resignada se deja caer en su cama

-Así que un trabajo fácil ¿no? –dice recordando a cierta persona de aquel día

.

.

.

Había salido temprano de la escuela y por suerte no le dejaron tarea que realizar, cualquier chica de su edad hubiera aprovechado para comprar ropa o ir de paseo con sus amigos, pero ella no era así prefirió pasar todo el día buscando un empleo que había encontrado en algunos periódicos. Siendo rechazada en cada uno de ellos acabando así el día frustrada y cansada se siente en unas de las bancas del parque de la cuidad

¿Por qué era tan difícil con seguir trabajo? ¿Por qué la juzgaban tan rápido? Siempre eran las mismas excusas "no tiene lo que necesitamos" "no aceptamos a menores de edad" "lo sentimos". Llevaba semanas buscando un trabajo salía de su escuela y buscaba por toda la cuidad para luego llegar a casa sin ningún cambio. Las esperanzas se morían lentamente.

-Porque la cara larga –Momoko levanta la mirada, donde una chica de 16 años de cabello negro a la altura de sus hombros desordenado con un gorro verde encima de su cabeza, sus ojos son un de color verde jade con sonrisa traviesa adornando sus labios -¿Mal día?

-Pésimo –contesta suspirando –es imposible conseguir un empleo

-Difícil pero no imposible –se sienta aun lado de ella –Ya verás que lo conseguirás

-Necesito ya el dinero –dice -talvez si pido dinero a…

-¡Ni se te ocurra Momoko! –Dice Kaoru molesta por las intenciones de su amiga –Ya le debes bastante

-No sé qué hacer –susurra bajando la mirada

Kaoru la mira sintiendo pena por ella, desde que la conoce siempre la ha visto de un lado para otro trabajando a veces pensaba que dramatizaba las cosas pero ya conociéndola bien se da cuenta de su necesidades del dinero. La comprendió ella también tiene algunos problemas económicos pero por suerte su hermano mayor, sus padres y ella hacen lo posible para que no les falte nada en la casa, saca un papelito de su bolsillo lo mira por un momento haciéndola sonreír

Lo extiende hacia Momoko –Ten lo necesitas más que yo

Momko mira el papelito y luego a su amiga

-No tengo todo el día pelirrojo –dice Kaoru

Momoko lee el contenido abriendo los ojos –Pero ¿no ibas tú a pedir el trabajo?

-Era una opción pero tú la necesitas mucho mas –Momoko trata de protestar pero es callada por la mirada de advertencia de su amiga -No lo repetiré en 2 días es la entrevista no se te ocurra faltar

-Pero crees que pueda con unos niños yo nunca cuide uno

-Por favor Momoko solo son unos niños ellos saben quién manda

.

.

.

-_Así que saben quién manda –_piensa riendo de lo gracioso que se ve esta situación

Unos leves golpecitos de la puerta hacen que deje de reír va hacia la puerta abriéndola donde la menor de los Him con la cabeza baja apenada sujeta con su mano la maleta rosa de Momoko y la otra una bolsa amarilla

-Vine a disculparme –dice Miyako no capaz de mirar a la chica creyendo que estaba molesta con ella le entrega su maleta

Momoko sonríe tomando su maleta –Acepto sus disculpas señorita Miyako

Miyako levanta la mirada sintiéndose mejor consigo misma –Gracias Momoko y también le vengo a traer esto –levanta la bolsa amarilla

Momok lo toma sacando un vestido blanco de manga larga con un cinturón negro que se sujeta en la cintura, un vestido tan hermoso que ella jamás podría darse el lujo de comprarlo comparándolo con su ropa sería una burla todo lo que tenía, toca la fina tela sintiendo su suavidad

-Mi madre se lo manda será su uniforme como nana – dice Miyako –junto con el otro vestido

Momoko saca el otro vestido que es igual al otro solo que este era rojo –Son tan hermosos –susurra

-La comida estará en una hora –dice Miyako –me gustaría que me acompañara

-Por supuesto señorita Miyako

-Por favor llámeme Miyako –dice –y puede llamarme de tu

-Como usted dese seño…Miyako

-Te veo luego Momoko –Miyako comienza a correr hacia su habitación

Cierra la puerta dejando su maleta saca su ropa interior y comenzando a vestir poniéndose el vestido blanco se mira en el espejo le quedaba bien le llegaba arriba de la rodillas era pegado a su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba lo de abajo era suelto el cinturón le quedaba perfecto en su pequeña cintura que tenía de forma circular la hebilla, a final de la mangas tenía una pequeñas flores negras era un vestido sencillo pero elegante

Otros golpes en la puerta llaman su atención, abre de nuevo encontrándose con Keanne

-Hola Momoko –dice –Puedo pasar -Momoko se hace un lado dándole el paso, Keanne la mira notando el vestido blanco que tiene puesto –veo que Miyako ya te dio tu uniforme, te queda bien

-Gracias señora

-Te vengo a avisar que me ire por unas cuantas horas no me esperen a comer te encargo mis hijos que hagan su tarea, Miyako y Brick tienen permiso de salir, Butch no él está castigado hasta nuevo aviso y no dejes que coman dulces después de las 6

Momoko asiente con la cabeza divertida por la forma que trata a sus hijos ¿sabrá que ya no son unos niños de 6 años? Mordiéndose la lengua evita que la risa trate de salir

-Bien te veo pronto Momoko

.

.

.

Miyako entra al comedor encontrándolo vacía sus hermanos a un bajaban o talvez comerán de nuevo en sus cuartos dejándola sola como casi siempre, suspira yendo a su lugar rápidamente los sirvientes le deja su plato ya servido en frente suyo dice un ligero "gracias" y comienza comer

-Provecho –dice Momoko, levanta la vista

Sonríe –Te queda muy bien Momoko

-Gracias señorita

-Miyako por favor –dice –Venga siéntate conmigo

Momoko va a lado suyo, los sirvientes hacen lo mismo que Miyako haciéndola sentir incomoda, mira los cubiertos donde hay demasiados ¿Pero que era esto? ¿Por qué tantos cubiertos? ¿Cuál debería usar? Toma la que está cerca.

Miyako ríe –Ese no es, se usa para el pescado mira se utiliza los cubiertos en un orden que es de afuera para adentro

Momoko toma el cubierto correspondiente y comienza a comer, se siente ridícula ¡Son solo cubiertos! No era más fácil solo usar los 3 principales o básicos. Mira a su alrededor notando que falta algo… mejor dicho alguien, 2 persona que tiene que cuidar

-¿Y sus hermanos?

-A veces comen aquí o en sus cuartos

-En la hora de la comida se come con la familia, no pueden dejarte sola -se levanta para ir por ellos

Camina hacia la parte de arriba de la casa llegando a una puerta blanca que tiene un letrero grande con palabra "aléjese" escrita en él, toca sin tener respuesta, toca de nuevo… Nada. Abre la puerta, Butch estaba acostada con sus audífonos en la orejas usando su Tablet. Momoko se acerca quitándole los audífonos

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ya es hora de comer Miyako y yo lo estábamos esperando hace rato

-¿Y?

-Y si no estuviera habría dejado sola a la señorita Miyako y eso no está bien

-¿Y tú quién te crees para…?

-Levántese y vaya a comer

-No –dice volviendo a ponerse los audífonos y volver a su juego, Momoko comienza a enojarse respira hondo para calmarse

-Por favor vaya a comer

Silencio es su respuesta, toma su Tablet

-Vaya a comer o no le devolveré esto

-No soy un niño para que me trate así

-Entonces deje de comportarse como uno y obedezca –dice sonriendo victoriosa –vaya a acompañar a su hermana y se lo devolveré

Un gran enojo comienza a invadir a Butch ¿Pero esta que se cree? Mira que tratarlo como un niño ¡Es ridículo! Mira sus ojos rosas que claramente se ven enojados haciéndola ver superior, mira su Tablet donde un "Game over" se ve en la pantalla de la máquina. Genial había perdido

-Vaya a comer –dice Momoko lentamente de una manera amenazadora

A regañadientes se levanta de su cama y va al comedor sintiendo una gran vergüenza de que una chica de un año menor que el, enana lo haya regañado como un niño de 6 años

-Espero que nadie se entere –dice topándose con Brat el mayordomo que había presenciado la escena –No le digas a nadie lo que hayas visto

-Descuide no lo hare –dice Brat aguantándose la risa

Momoko sale del cuarto sonriéndole al mayordomo quien le devuelve la sonrisa, va a la siguiente habitación, toca suavemente recibiendo un "adelante" de parte de Brick

-¿Que quiere? –dice Brick de forma brusca

-Es hora de comer señorito Him –dice –sus hermanos lo esperan

-Comeré aquí –dice volviendo a su computadora

Momoko frunce el ceño –En la hora de la comida hay que estar con la familia y sus hermanos son su familia por favor vaya a comer y este con ellos

-Lo estoy a las 24 horas y si eso es todo lo que va a decir, entonces váyase

Suspira ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan tercos y groseros? Por lo poco que lo conoces sabe que no caerá como su hermano Butch la mandaría al demonio tiene que buscar otra forma. Mira por toda la habitación hasta ver una foto del mismo de 14 años donde uno de sus brazos rodeaba los hombros de forma paternal a una Miyako de 12 años quien sonríe alegremente con una mano en su cabeza de parte Butch de 13 años quien hacia una cara graciosa, Mira otra foto más de él y Miyako sonriendo….Miyako, Miayako

_-¡Eso! –_Piensa -Entonces no ira comer

-Ya le dije que no

-Bueno Miyako se sentirá mal, se veía muy triste cuando la vi comer sola parecía estar llorando

Brick deja de teclear su computadora al escuchar aquello -¿Llorando?

Sonríe –No creo que lo interese saber el estado de su hermana, quede se aquí y siga con lo suyo

-A mí me interesa el estado de mi hermana

-No lo creo como para dejarla SOLA sin importar lo que sienta o como se encuentre no debe de impórtale mucho

Brick la mira, si las miradas mataran Momoko ya estaría bajo tierra. Le molesto realmente su comentario si hay alguien que le importe eran sus hermanos y sobre todo a la pequeña Miyako y decir lo contrario lo hacía enfurecer, y que lo diga una enana que no lleva ni un solo día en la esta casa le molestaba mucho mas

-No se atreva a decir eso de nuevo

-Solo digo la verdad de lo que veo

-Se equivoca

-Entonces obedezca y muéstrame lo contrario –sonríe Momoko enfrentado la mirada rojiza que se mostraban como dos llamas de ira

Brick sale del cuarto hecho una furia bajando las escaleras ¡Ya vera esa niña! ¡Su hermana Miyako le importa! Por eso obedecerá su ordene….para en seco

-_Acaso ella…_ \- piensa, gruñe dándose cuenta que fue manipulado fácilmente, tomándose de los cabellos grita – ¡Pero que idiota!

Momoko ríe, con unas simples palabras hizo efecto -por decirlo así -a su ego, lo manipulo o provoco haciendo que le obedeciera, solo unas simples palabras

-_Talvez no sea tan difícil –_piensa comenzando a caminar tranquilamente a hacia el comedor

Brat había presenciado todo el espectáculo, estaba impresionado de lo fácil los controlaba Momoko, ninguna antigua nana había logrado que los dos hermanos mayores Him obedeciera, solo esa chica en un solo día lo había hecho con unas simples palabras o "tratos" como lo quieran decir. Va hacia el comedor donde una feliz Miyako se podía presenciar que escuchaba la quejas de Butch de cómo hizo Momoko que perdieran el juego y Brick solo comía en silencio

-_Talvez ya no necesitaremos más nanas_ –piensa sonriendo para seguir con su labor

_**Continuara…**_

Yo: perdón la tardanza

**Zeti: debería darte vergüenza mira que desaparecerte de nuevo por meses**

Yo: tú podrías tomar la computadora y comenzar escribir en vez de esperarme

**Zeti: acaso se te olvida que soy tu doble personalidad y solo soy un producto de tu imaginación de tu cabeza retorcida **

Yo: Agh! Ya lose!

**Zeti: *saca su hacha* no me grites o te decapito**

Yo: de acuerdo lo siento ¬¬

**Zeti: niña buena n.n **

Yo: bueno espero que les a haya gustado necesitamos y pedirles su ayuda mándenos por pm o en los reviewes alguna broma o travesura que le surja en la cabeza para que nuestros queridos hermanos Him se lo hagan a Momoko

**Zeti : en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá nuestro rubio favorito y a nuestra querida pelinegra *aplausos * no vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

Yo: ave atque vale n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Yo: Hola! Traigo otra capitulo más *Aplausos* pero esta vez contestaremos algunos reviews

**Zety: para no confundirlas cat contestara con letra **_cursiva _**y yo seré las **subrayadas

**MariiDii: **_me alegra que te haya gustado, arigatou por ponerlo en favoritos *hace una reverencia*_

**linyer solano 599****: **Estoy de acuerdo no puede haber ninguna ofensa para Brick es un dios, n.n , simplemente es perfecto, arigatou por leer y por dejar un Reviews no tendré que decapitarte n.n

**Momoko Him: **_arigatou! Me alegra que te haya gustado lamento por hacerte esperara pero últimamente he tenido bloqueos u.u… espero que te guste el capitulo_

**Neith15:** cuando se trata de Miyako, Brick es fácil de dominar en esta historia, pronto Brick se vengara de ese acto de osadía de Momoko n.n

**AlissonR.I.M.C.15: ****habrá** caído muy fácil Brick pero ya verás que se vengara mi adorado pelirrojo

_Cálmate zety que se te cae la baba en mi cama!_

No me grites que te corto la cabeza con mi hacha

_Aburrida_

**Yolotsin Xochitl : **_la tía de Momoko es así de fría con ella pero pronto comprenderás porque… o eso creo… arigatou! Por leer por cierto me encantan tus historias _

**Shinku kitsune: **creme le dará mucha pelea Brick será el más difícil, será peor ya sabrá mucho más adelante

**Sweat Blueberry:**_ prometido es deuda, espero que te guste el capítulo ya que un rubio adorado aparecerá _

**Guest: **_gracias por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado n.n_

**Kira Murasaki-chan:** _jessie? ¿Qué es?_

Creo que es una serie de Disney

_Oh ya jajaja ya le vi el parecido jajaja… la verdad me base en otra serie que veía con mi familia… arigatou por leer y espero que te guste el capitulo_

**Zety: bien ya no la molestamos más a leer se ha dicho!**

**Yo y zeti: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no nos pertenece solo la trama u.u **

**¿Nana?**

**Capítulo 2**

-Así que conseguiste el trabajo –dice Kaoru

Momoko asiente, después de asegurarse que los chicos se hayan ido a dormir y que Keane llegara fue directo a su otro trabajo de mesera donde trabaja junto con Kaoru quien la ha estado interrogado.

-¿Y qué tal los niños? ¿Son malcriados? –Momoko ríe ante la palabra niño

-Son algo traviesos –dice –Pero no son niños

-¿Niñas?

-No son…-ríe –Tres adolescentes de nuestra edad maso menos

Kaoru la mira realmente confundida -¿Qué?

-Si son tres hermanos, el mayor de 18 años se llama Brick, el mediano de 17 años se llama Butch y por último la menor de 16 años Miyako

-¿enserio? –dice incrédula, Momoko asiente con una sonrisa

Una fuerte carcajada sale de la boca de Kaoru llamando la atención de todos los clientes y meseras

-Cálmate Kaoru –Momoko se muerde el labio para evitar reír también

-¡Kaoru! –gritan dentro de la cocina haciendo callar a la pelinegra

-¡Perdón!

Momoko niega con la cabeza, comienza a recoger la mesa que anteriormente estaba una familia muy agradable y amble, una familia que no tuvo la oportunidad de tener, suspira alejando todo pensamiento negativo.

-Y dime ¿Los mayores son lindos? –le dice Kaoru provocando que casi tirara los platos

-¿Qué?

-¡Oh, por favor! Son casi de nuestra edad ¿No? Debiste a verlo notado

-Bueno…este –el rostro del chico de la mirada rojiza invade su mente, se sonroja –Son atractivos pero unos completos inmaduros

-Y tú eres una anciana gruñona, para todo lo vez inmaduro e irresponsable

-¡Claro que no! –grita Momoko llamando de nuevo la atención de los clientes

-¡Momoko! –grita de nuevo el viejo cascarrabias dentro de la cocina

-Lo siento –dice fulminando con la mirada a su amiga mientras que esta reía

-Podrían dejar de gritar, el jefe esta insoportable por ustedes –las dos chicas voltean, para ver la cara de frustración de su amigo rubio, era un chico de cabello rubio como el oro que era escondido por un gorra de redes que impedía que su cabello cayera en la comida, tenía los ojos azules oscuros atrayentes para cualquier chica, con una lindas peca decorando sus mejillas dándole un aire infantil y tierna

-Lo siento Boomer –dice Kaoru sonriendo burlonamente –Pero eso pasa por trabajar en la cocina con el gruñón

-Chicos los oirán –dice Momoko vigilando la puerta de la cocina

-No pude evitar oír que conseguiste trabajo Momoko –dice el rubio al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba los hombros para luego abrazarla –Felicidades pequeña

-Gracias –dice correspondiendo el abrazo, se separa y Boomer le sacude el cabello despeinándola haciéndola reír

Adoraba este trabajo por el simple hecho que estaba sus dos mejores amigos y únicos que tenían los había conocido de una manera extraña pero agradable, la hacía reír en tan solo recordarlo, ellos eran su fortaleza para seguir adelante, si no fuera su apoyo, Momoko estaría buscando los basureros para encontrar comida

-¿Y qué tal con tu relación Boomer? – pregunta Momoko, Boomer da un suspiro largo y triste dándole una idea a Momoko

-Bueno…. Terminamos

Momoko se arrepiente por preguntarle y vuelve abrazarlo fuertemente como un modo maternal

-¿Terminaron? –Pregunta Kaoru –Bueno siempre peleaban era cuestión de tiempo

-Kaoru –le reprimenda Momoko

-Lo siento pero era cierto

-Si lo sé -dice Boomer –pero bueno lo pasado es pasado

-¡Ustedes dejen de hablar y comiencen a trabajar! –grita de nuevo en la cocina sacando un gruñido a la pelinegra y el rubio

-Sí, si ya vamos -dicen al mismo tiempo haciendo reír a Momoko que comienza de nuevo con su rutina

.

.

.

Cierra la puerta levemente sin hacer ruido, regularmente cada vez que regresaba a su casa había un chocolate caliente quien siempre le preparaba su tía para que pudiera dormir, pero esta vez no habrá chocolate caliente, solo una cocina lujosa vacía y oscura. Con un suspiro va hacia el lugar para servirse un vaso de agua

Se detiene al ver luces prendidas, donde solo se escuchaba pasos dentro de la cocina

-_¿Alguien está despierto? –_piensa deslizando la puerta, sin hacer ruido, encontrándose una mirada rojiza, Brick ignora su presencia y sigue con lo suyo toma su vaso con agua tomándola rápidamente para luego irse a su cuarto y continuar con su sueño. Siempre a esta hora de la madrugada se levanta por un vaso de agua y poder dormir el resto de la noche

-Buenas noches señorito Him –dice Momoko cuando pasa a lado suyo, sonriéndole

Brick la mira de reojo algo incómodo por las repentinas palabras de Momoko, sin decir nada sale y se dirige a su cuarto. Momoko ríe ante el comportamiento del chico

-_Ahora soy yo la peligrosa –_piensa volviendo a reír, entra al lugar y se prepara su vaso de agua y luego irse también a su cuarto, mira la hora, son exactamente las 2:30en unas cuantas hora ira a la escuela, prepara una exposición con su equipo, entregar su proyecto de Biología, tomar sus demás clases, salir y llegar a esta casa cuidar este trio de hermanos, hacer sus deberes y después regresar al restaurante, ver a sus dos amigos, atender mesas y soportar uno que otro cliente malhumorado.

Una rutina que continuara hasta que al fin se gradué y logre llegara a la universidad donde podrá estudiar su carrera deseada: medicina. Esa es su meta, su gran deseado sueño, pero para eso necesitaba seguir trabajando y dejar de deberle a _él._

Pero ahora quiere solo dormir por un rato, se quita su ropa de mesera poniéndose su pijama, se recuesta en su cama cerrando los ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo

_**Unas horas después…**_

_**Ping ping ping **_

Momoko se levanta de golpe viendo la hora, aún era temprano, con pereza se levanta de su cama calientita y tan cómoda con un gruñido, toma su toalla y se dirige a su baño, sintiéndose rara de no tener que bañarse con agua fría o espera a que hacer fila para tomar uno, es su departamento en cada piso había solo un baño haciendo que todos los que vivan allí tenga que esperar en tomar uno, y tener buena suerte en que aun haya agua Caliente. Sale y se pone su uniforme, se arregla el cabello haciéndose una trenza sujetando por su moño rojo, va a las habitaciones de los 3 adolescentes. Toca la primera puerta

-Señorito Butch

No recibe respuesta, abre la puerta donde un pelinegro dormía en una posición algo extraña, esta bocabajo un pie fuera de la cama dando patadas en el aire, su mano derecha está cruzando su cabeza, roncando como un león y babeando toda su almohada

Evitando que salga una risa de su boca, Momoko se posa a lado suyo –Señorito Butch es hora de levantarse –dice moviéndolo suavemente

-5 minutos más –dice entre sueños tapándose con la cobija, Momoko le quita las sabanas y vuelve a tratar de despertarlo

-Señorito Butch

Un gruñido es lo que obtiene, suspira mirando la hora perderá el autobús, le quita por completo la sabanas y abriendo las cortinas donde el sol le pega directo en la cara de Butch

Frunce el ceño parpadeando varias veces y con u gruñido comienza levantarse, viendo a la chica de ojos rosas que lo mira divertida

-A levantarse –dice Momoko –si en 5 minutos no baja no volverá a jugar en su Tablet

-No soy un niño para qué...

-Entonces obedezca –le sonríe –y dejare de tratarlo como un niño

Con eso último sale del cuarto sin darle tiempo a Butch de contestar, se dirige al cuarto continuo, abre la puerta entrando a la habitación de Miyako donde dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acerca a su cama

-Miyako despierta –la mueve suavemente del hombro

La rubia abre sus ojos dejando ver el color azul cielo en ellos, poco a poco se levanta con pesadez, mira a Momoko sonriéndole

-Buenos días –dice Momoko –Ya es hora de levantarse

-Buenos días –contesta Miyako levantándose para luego tomar su toalla –Estaré en 5

Momoko sale para ir a despertar al último hermano Him, el mayor, posando su mano en manija, inhala y exhala 3 veces, no sabía se iba ser difícil despertarlo, mira de nuevo la hora comprobando que le quedaba poco tiempo, si no hay problemas alcanzaría desayunar algo. Juntando valor entra encontrando a un pelirrojo dormido se acerca hacia él, con la intención de hacer lo mismo con los anteriores dos hermanos

Momoko mira de reojo a Brick, donde la tranquilidad se expresa en su rostro, su cabello pelirrojo despeinado con algunos mechones tapando uno de sus ojos cerrados donde sus pestañas del mismo color de su cabello acariciaban sus mejillas.

-_Se ve tan tranquilo_

Piensa mientras lleva su mano a su frente apartando su cabello y descubriendo más su rostro, una mano más grande que la suya detiene su acción tomándola de la muñeca, Brick frunce el ceño abriendo sus ojos encontrándose con unos ojos rosas tan brillantes de alegría y fuerza. Momoko se sonroja

-Este… -aclara su garganta –Es hora de despertarse señorito Him

Brick suelta su muñeca para luego levantarse hasta quedar sentado en su cama se talla los ojos –De acuerdo puede retirarse

Asiente Momoko sonrojada con la mirada en el suelo, el chico no llevaba camisa donde su abdomen se apreciaba perfectamente, sin levantar la vista se dirige hacia la puerta y cerrar detrás de sí.

Mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, aun sonrojada, mira de nuevo su reloj.

-_Demonios –_piensa corriendo hacia el comedor encontrándose a Miyako y Butch ya arreglados, se sienta junto a ellos y comienza a devorarse su desayuno solo 5 minutos tiene para llegar al autobús y llegar a tiempo a su escuela o si no tendrá que caminar y perderse las dos primeras horas, tomando su ultimo sorbo de leche recoge su plato y lo deja en el fregadero.

-De acuerdo, me tengo que ir –dice Momoko tomando su mochila –no se tarden en desayunar, el señorito Him no tarda en llegar

-No te preocupes Momoko –dice Miyako –Estaremos bien

-Bien –dice la ojirosa, para luego salir corriendo -¡Los veo pronto!

Brick que ya estaba listo, baja las escaleras y reunirse con sus hermanos al comedor, topándose a una pelirroja quien corría desesperadamente hacia la puerta y desaparecer en ella. Frunce el ceño confundido, Mira a Miyako

-Solo se le hacía tarde –dice encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa divertida, se acerca a su hermano y lo abraza tomándolo desprevenido –Buenos días hermano mayor

-Buenos días –corresponde el abrazo dándole un beso en la frente -¿A dónde fue la nana?

-Si tenía puesto uniforme y tiene la misma edad de Miyako de seguro a su escuela –dice Butch –Parece que se preocupa demasiado en llegar a tiempo

-Si eso parece –dice Brick pensativo

-Talvez le gusta ser puntual –dice Miyako al notar las miradas pensativas de sus hermanos –No creo que sea malo

-Debe ser una matadita para ir a tiempo a su escuela –comenta Butch estirando sus brazos tronando su espalda –Bueno ¿Cuál será nuestra siguiente travesura?

Brick se queda un momento pensativo, recordando el uniforme de Momoko y lo apresurada que estaba, sonríe malévolamente para luego decir

-No haremos nada

Butch –quien estaba tomando su jugo de naranja –escupe casi manchando la falda de Miyako

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! –grita, Miyako mira a su hermano igual de sorprendida que el oji-verde -¡De seguro te lavo el cerebro! ¡¿Acaso te gusta?! ¡Ya sabía yo que pronto llegaría el fin de mundo! ¡Ahora que! ¡¿Los unicornios existen?! ¡¿Miyako no tiene pretendientes?! ¡¿A mí no me gustan las mujeres?!

-Tranquilo Butch –dice Brick con una tranquilidad que preocupo más a Miyako –Solo no haremos nada hasta que yo lo diga, necesito tener un gran plan y luego se ira

-Bien pero no obedeceré –dice Butch cruzándose de brazos

Miyako no le quita la mirada su hermano tenía un mal presentimiento, alguien saldrá herido y talvez no sea solamente Momoko.

.

.

.

Se recarga en su pupitre con un gran gruñido de frustración, a pesar de haber corrido, perdió el autobús, camino hasta su escuela –y vaya que no está cerca –perdiendo no 2 si no 3 materias ¡3! ¡Ella! ¡Que nunca ha faltado en clases! ¡Con una excelente asistencia! Con algo de fuerza deja caer su cabeza en el pupitre.

-Au… -se queja

-¿Que te sucedió pelirroja? –dicen, Momoko alza la vista encontrándose, unos ojos verdes jade de su amiga Kaoru -3 materias vaya, ¿Acaso la señorita perfección desea revelarse?

-¡Claro que no! –Dice casi gritando –Solo se me hizo tarde

-¡Buenos días clase! –dice el profesor entrando al salón

-Y que comience la tortura –dice Kaoru recargándose con la intención de dormir

Tocan la puerta interrumpiendo al maestro, abren la puerta dejando ver a la perfecta

-Buenos días profesor me permite a la señorita Akastustumi –un sonoro "uh" es escuchado en el salón

-Por supuesto, señorita Akastustumi

Momoko se levanta de su lugar, tratando de que la cara no se nota la frustración que sentía, otra clase más que perdería, simplemente genial, sale del salón caminando junto con la mujer de car arrugada que siempre fue odiada por toda la escuela llegan a la dirección donde una mujer adulta quien era la directora las esperaba.

-Buenos días señorita Akastustumi

-Buenos días directora

-Siéntese por favor

Momoko obedece algo nerviosa ¿Acaso la regañara por haber faltado sus 3 primeras horas? No claro que no era algo mucho más.

-Señorita la he llamado para informarle que lleva 4 meses de retraso en la colegiatura –dice preocupando más a Momoko –Hemos sido pacientes pero temo…

-Les pagare –dice interrumpiendo a la directora –Encontré trabajo pronto les pagare

-Momoko...

-Por favor –suplica –Deme un poco más de tiempo

La directora suspira, sonriéndole tratando de tranquilizar la chica

-De acuerdo pero requerimos por lo menos la mitad la próxima semana

-Sí, gracias

Con esto último sale del lugar, se dirige al baño queriendo estar sola un momento. La echaran si no consigue el dinero, también tiene varias deudas como la luz, la renta del departamento que vive su ti Yuki y el dinero que le debe a _El _

Y esa es la preocupa mucho más

Suspira mirándose al espejo "Todo saldrá bien" se dice para luego sonreír a su reflejo, saldrá de esta con su nuevo trabajo que ahora tiene que mantener "lo lograre" se vuelve a decir para luego salir y continuar el resto del día.

.

.

.

Las clases acabaron y Momoko caminaba tranquilamente hacia la mansión de los Him, donde ahora vivía, suspira sintiéndose pesada y cansada, tapan su boca asustándola, la toman de la cintura jalándola a un callejón oscuro, Momoko trata de zafarse en darle una patada a su atacante

-¿Por qué tan sola Dulce Momoko? –dice su atacante donde el miedo se convierta en enojo le muerde a mano -¡Au!

-¡Maldita sea Randy! –Grita -¡Me diste un susto de muerte!

Ríe –Tranquila Momoko ¿Acaso no tienes sentido del humor?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Lo de siempre dinero –dice cambiando repentinamente serio –Está impaciente

-Se lo tendré –Dice Momoko seria aunque por dentro moría de los nervios –Tengo trabajo en unos cuantos meses….

-Dulce Momoko ¿Acaso no le entiendes? Te ha dado bastante tiempo, a ti y a tu adorada tía -dice acercándose a ella acorralándola en la pared, recargando su mano en el muro haciendo que sus rostros queden cerca –Quiere el dinero pronto o puedes despedirte de tu vida

Momoko lo desafía con la mirada a esos ojos naranja que anteriormente había adorado y querido

-Le tendré el dinero solo un poco más de tiempo –Dice alejándola de ella –Le pagare cada centavo que le deba, solo pido tiempo

Randy saca una navaja poniéndola en su cuello, Momoko sigue tranquila sin desviar su mirada a pesar que en el fondo muere de miedo deseando correr y esconderse debajo de su cama, pero no debe darle ninguna señal de miedo, ni de debilidad.

-Sabes perfectamente que él no se compadece de nadie, juegas con tu vida Momoko –dice Randy pegando más el cuchillo a su cuello

-Le pagare la mitad en 3 meses

-Es demasiado

-Es lo que puedo prometer

-¿Y por qué no le robas dinero a esos riquillos que trabajas? –Momoko frunce el ceño ¿Cómo lo sabe? –Alguna joya o algo que valga

-No digas estupideces, no soy una ladrona como tu

-Eso duele querida –dice aumentando más la presión, cayendo una gota de sangre, Momoko se muerde la lengua para evitar que un quejido de dolor salga de su boca –solo te aconsejaba, ya que si no le pagas –con su mano libro acaricia su mejilla blanca provocando que antiguas sentimientos quieran salir, maldito corazón –Este bello rostro que de destrozado

-Dime algo que no sepa –dice secamente ignorando su corazón que palpita fuertemente – 3 meses o me matas ahora

Se miran fijamente, los ojos rosas de Momoko mostraban odios que ha sido acumulado por los años hacia tipos como Randy, ¿Cómo pudo gustarle? Se preguntaba la chica recibiendo la respuesta

Por idiota

Randy sonríe apartando la navaja de su cuellos y le susurra muy cerca de su rostro –Un mes es lo que te doy y si el dinero no lo tienes bueno sobra decirlo

Momoko no desviar la mirada y aun aparenta estar tranquila, Randy ríe le encantaba verla tan valiente de _su _chica y si aún la consideraba suya

-Te veo luego dulce Momoko –se separa de ella haciendo que la chica respire de nuevo, camina hacia la calle desapareciendo como si fuera un fantasma

Momoko se deja caer al suelo dejando que los nervios y el miedo la ataquen, estaba perdida ¿Cómo consiguiera todo el dinero en un mes?, También estaba la colegiatura, el departamento, todo debía y solo cuenta con dos empleos no era suficiente.

Las ganas de llorar invadían sus ojos, parpadea varias veces para impedirlo, porque sabía que si lo dejaba no acabaría tenía que seguir aún debe seguir. Se levanta sintiendo un ardor en su cuello, se lleva la mano en el manchando sus dedos del medio y ondular de sangre, suspira y comienza a caminar e ir a cuidar a 3 personas

.

.

.

-Es que no entiendo, ¿por qué no podemos molestarla? –dice Butch por quinta vez

Comenzaba a cansarlo, ya estaba fastidiado que le preguntara lo mismo todo el bendito día y le contestara lo mismo

-Porque tengo un plan

-Pero ¿Por qué no puedo molestarla?

-¡Con un carajo Butch has lo que se te dé la gana! –grita Brick dentro de la limosina, Butch sonríe victorioso

El pelinegro amaba molestar a su hermano era divertido y a la vez siempre conseguía lo que quería, su mirada verde posa en su hermana menor quien veía por la ventana ausente con una sonrisa en su rostro angelical ¿Qué es lo que está pensando? Se preguntaba. Miyako estaba contenta había sido invitada aúna fiesta y quien la invito fue el chico que ha estado "enamorada" desde primero de secundaria:Takaaki, está emocionada era la primera vez que iría a una fiesta de chicos de su edad y no viejos de la edad de 40 o más de las fiestas o reuniones de trabajo de su padres. ¿Qué vestido se pondrá?

Llegan a la casa al mismo tiempo que Momoko que llegaba a la puerta principal

-¡Momoko! –Grita Miyako saliendo del auto abrazando a la pelirroja, casi tirándola en el proceso –Necesito tu ayuda

-No es otra broma verdad –pregunta viendo a los otros dos hermanos

-No, no para nada –dice Miyako sonriéndole, sus ojos se posan en su cuello donde una línea roja resaltaba en su piel blanca –Momoko ¿Que te paso?

Momoko se lleva su mano al cuello tratando de esconderlo –Na-na-nada, me rasguñe

-Pero estas…

-¿Que necesitaba que le ayude? –dice tratando de desviar el tema algo que funciona, los ojos de Miyako brillan de la emoción

-Necesito que me ayudes a buscar un vestido

-¿Vestido, para qué? –pregunta Brick arqueando la ceja

-Para una fiesta –susurra Miyako algo insegura de que como lo tome su hermano

-¿De quién?

-De Takaaki –Brick frunce el ceño algo inseguro y molesto –Mama me dejo salir

-¿Sola?

-Sí...-Miyako comienza a cansarse ¿Por qué era tan protector con ella? –No soy una niña Brick

-Eres aún menor

-Tú has ido a más fiestas que yo a mi edad

-pero es diferente –dice secamente –No vas

Miyako baja la mirada algo molesta y triste, no era justo para ella, Brick siempre la sobreprotegía mucho, podía cuidarse sola si quisiera, era difícil para ella ser invitada a una fiesta (esta es la primera) al contrario de sus hermanos que cada fin de semana salían a una, a pesar en ser tan popular entre los hombres esto provoco que las demás chicas sintieran celos de ella apartándola de ellas, quería demostrarles que era igual de ellas y esta era su oportunidad, parpadea para evitar la lágrimas.

Momoko quien seguía abraza de la rubia nota su expresión, frunce el ceño mirando a Brick y este le devuelve la mirada, ella arque la ceja…. Acaso ¿lo está regañando?

-Miyako no te preocupes –dice ella –Solo está bromeando ¿No es así señorito Him?

Brick frunce el ceño abre la boca con la intención de hablar

-Si su madre le dio permiso no hay problema –Dice Momoko, a Miyako le brilla la cara con una gran sonrisa en su labios –Y creo que deberíamos buscar ya el vestido

Miyako deja salir un grito de alegría, abraza más fuerte a la pelirroja y va corriendo a su habitación como una niña pequeña, Brick mira a la ojirosa quien sonreí al ver la expresión de alegría de Miyako

Butch (que había estado callado) bosteza aburrido –Yo me voy de aquí

-No se olvide de hacer su tarea señorito Butch

Gruñe –no soy un crio

Momoko le sonríe y le sacude el cabello poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarlo con la intención de molestarlo consiguiéndolo, el pelinegro gruñe pero una sonrisa pequeña que era poco posible de ver, entra dando un portazo, dejando a los dos pelirrojos

-No debería sobreproteger a su hermana –dice Momoko –ella solo quiere divertirse

-Usted no me dice lo que tiene que hacer, ella es mi hermana y sé que es lo mejor para ella y usted una simple empleada, donde su opinión no cuenta

Momoko aprieta los labios y los puños hasta el punto de dejarlos blancos. Brick sonríe al ver la reacción de la chica, se dirige hacia a la puerta dejando a la chica sola. Momoko patea la pared lastimando sus dedo pequeño da un quejido de dolor ¿Cuál era su problema? La sacaba de quicio tan fácilmente, deseaba en tomar su cuello y ahorcarlo pero si lo hacia la despedirían por tratar de matar al hijo de su jefa, suspira tratando de tranquilizarse entra al hogar

En tan solo entrar al hogar Butch le lanza un balde de agua fría mojándola de pies a cabeza

-Pero que... –es callada ya que Brick se puso a lodo suyo y le lanza harina a su rostro y cabello, Butch hace lo mismo hacia su uniforme

-Y le presentamos a la niñera fantasma –dice Butch sonriendo burlonamente, poco después suelta una carcajada. Momoko aparta la harina de sus ojos con sus manos y mira a los dos hermanos mayores claramente enojada

-Son unos… -se muerde el labio para evitar que una palabrota salga

-¡Brick, Butch! ¡¿Que hicieron?! -dice Miyako que bajaba de las escaleras, mira a Momoko, reprime una sonrisa –Momoko ¿Que te...?

-No pregunte –dice sacudiéndose y manchando más el piso de harina, que también estaba lleno de agua, sonríe –Bien ya que ustedes hicieron este tiradero lo limpiaran

Los hermanos se miran confundíos -¿Qué? –pregunta Butch

-Limpiaran todo esto hasta que el piso quede impecable –dice cruzándose de brazos –Debe estar listo antes de comer

-Usted no puede

-A no ser que quieran que su madre se entere de lo sucedido –Dice interrumpiendo a Brick

-Dígale no nos interesa –dice Butch –Yo no obedezco a enanas

Momoko se le oscurece la mirada –Obedecerá

-Oh que –reta Brick

Momoko sonríe asustándolos un poco

_**5 minutos después**_

-Jura que nadie se enterara de esto–dice Butch limpiando el piso con un trapeador

-Lo juro

Una gran vergüenza invadía a Butch y a Brick pero la pequeña niñera podría ser temible cuando quería

Miyako sonreía algo burlona (**zety: acaso la sonrisa es de herencia?**) era algo nuevo nadie había hecho que sus dos hermanos le tengan miedo a otra persona, va su cuarto donde una Momoko aun manchada de harina la esperaba para ayudarla en prepararse

-¿Tiene planeado que ponerse? –dice Momoko sonriendo dulcemente, como si no hubiera hecho algo tenebroso anteriormente

-No, estoy algo nerviosa –abre su closet grande

Momoko abre sus ojos asombrada, admiraba todos los vestidos, eran hermosos cada uno de ellos, se acerca queriendo tocar la tela de una de ellos pero al ver su mano llena de harina la retira antes de mancharla

-¿Todos son tuyos? –pregunta sintiéndose tonta era obvio que eran de ella

-Sí, un regalo de mi madre aunque algunos los hice yo, -dice –me gusta la ropa

La pelirroja mira de nuevo los vestidos ¿Cuánto costaran? Los vestidos parecían tener una tela demasiado fina echo por un gran diseñador, con esos vestidos ganaría mucho dinero, talvez lo suficiente como para pagar, sus deudas

_¿Y por qué no les robas dinero a esos riquillos que trabajas?_

La voz de Randy suena en su cabeza, se muerde el labio al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño y se recriminaba por el pensamiento, ella tenía valores y principios a pesar de ser pobre

-¿Qué te parece este? –Pregunto Miyako tomando uno demasiado elegante

-¿Miyako has ido a una fiesta?

-No la verdad no –dice con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas blancas –No sé cómo actuar, ni como ir

Momoko la mira notando la mirada de tristeza que se reflejaba en el rostro, ella no ha ido a tantas fiesta como su amiga Kaoru, ni tampoco son de su agrado, se convirtió en un adulta en tan temprana edad que no tiene tiempo para ir en Fiestas no podía darse el lujo, suspira

Mira de nuevo el closet, pasando cada prenda de la rubia, hasta pararse en un vestido azul cielo de tirantes, que parecía estar pegado de la cintura para arriba y suelto en la parte de abajo, que quedaría arriba de las rodillas, era sencillo pero hermoso, era perfecto para la rubia. Señala el vestido

-Ese es perfecto para la fiesta –dice, Miyako saca el vestido y no tarda en ponérselo, se mira al espejo, Momoko sonríe al tener razón le quedaba perfecto

El vestido hacia resaltar su ojos azules, al igual que su cuerpo de señorita, su piel blanca parecía una combinación exacta para el vestido, aunque el vestido era un poco más corto, parecía un pequeño ángel. Miyako sonríe dando una vuelta contenta.

-Bien a que seguir a arreglándola –Dice Momoko sonriendo dulcemente

.

.

.

-¡Acabe! –Grita Momoko –Ya sin la harina – mirando su obra de arte -¿Qué te parece?

-¡Es perfecto! –dice Miyako admirando su cabello, Momoko había ondulado su cabello rubio donde una diadema de color negro lo sujetaba, también la había maquillado levemente, aunque parecía simple le costó un poco de trabajo.

-¿A qué hora pasaran por ti?

-8:00 pm

-Faltan 5 minutos –dice Momoko –Bien mejor

Tocan la puerta, Momoko la abre encontrándose a un pelinegro, Butch pasa casi empujando a la pelirroja mirando a su hermana

-Wow esta hermosa –dice sonriéndole y provocando un sonrojo a su hermana –Sabes que Brick no te dejara ir así ¿verdad?

Asiente algo desanimada, Momoko sonríe –Bueno si no se entera que se fue no hay problema –se encoge de hombros –No te preocupes Miyako, solo disfruta tu fiesta

_**Ding- dong, Ding-dong **_

-Señorito Butch distraiga a su hermano –dice sacándolo de la habitación haciendo que choque con un pelirrojo y caer al suelo –Miyako a correr –la jala comenzando a correr a las escaleras

-¡¿Pero qué diablos? ¡Butch quítate de encima!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Quítate! –Nota a su hermana bajar -¡Miyako Him, vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ¡Miyako!

_Me matara cuando regrese –_Piensa Miyako sonriendo sintiéndose traviesa –_Iré con Takaaki _

Momoko abre la puerta donde un chico de cabello oscuro y de ojos azules de estatura alta donde en tan solo ponerse a su lado se vería más pequeña de lo que es, era bastante guapo muy atractivo, mira de reojo a Miyako quien estaba sonrojada y claramente nerviosa

-_Le gusta –_ pensaba reprime una sonrisa –Tu debe ser el joven Takaaki

-Así es –dice el chico algo confundido ante la formalidad de la chica –Vengo por Miyako

-Si lose –dice Momoko toma a Miyako de los hombros –Diviértete mucho Miyako y usted joven Takaaki cuídela y tráigala temprano

-Si yo me encargo de ella –sonríe el muchacho mirando a Miyako embobado en lo bella que estaba

-¡Espera Brick!

-¡Miyako!

-Sera mejor que ya se vayan, diviértanse –dice empujando a los rubios y luego cerrar la puerta fuertemente, Brick baja de las escaleras bastante furioso

-¿Dónde está? –pregunta, Momoko lo mira inocentemente

-¿Quién?

-No te hagas la tonta ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-La señorita Miyako ya se fue –Brick trata de abrir la puerta pero Momoko lo detiene –Debe dejarla divertirse

-No hables enana –trata de abrir la manija

-Confié en ella –toma su mano –Ella sola podrá, deje de ser el padre protector solo esta vez, solo es una fiesta no debería hacer tanta drama

Brick la mira bastante sorprendido por el tono dulce que le hablo, una sonrisa estaba en su rostro, haciéndola ver tierna y maternal, admira un poco más su sonrisa antes de suspirar y alejar su mano a la de ella

-Más le vale que no le pase nada enana –dice –por qué puedo hacer doble de bromas

Con esto último se aleja y se dirige a su cuarto dando un portazo, Momoko bufa alzando un poco su fleco ¿Por qué siempre tenía que amenazarla?

_**Continuara…**_

Yo: listo espero que les guste, y si creen que la aparición de Boomer fue leve no se preocupen el próximo capítulo aparecerá mucho mas

**Zety: ¿Que creen que pasara en la fiesta de Miyako?**

Yo: Hey! Esa pregunta la iba preguntar yo

**Zety: lastima, lenta **

Yo: eres una…

**Zety: no me insultes o si no tus libros estarán destrozados mañana**

Yo: NONONONO espera no le hagas daño...

**Zety: te portaras bien?**

Yo: Hai T.T

**Zety: bieeeeen! Espero que les haya gustado no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS o si no destrozare lo que más aman n.n**

**Zety y Yo: sayo **


	4. Chapter 4

Yo: ya vieron que estoy me apurando n.n

**Zety: y eso que tenías varios pendientes en la escuela *Saca su hacha jugando con ella* **

Yo: guarda eso que sacaras un ojo a alguien… como decías este capítulo se tratara en Miyako y de alguien más…

**Zety: esperamos que les… *se le resbala su hacha y casi me decapita*…guste **

Yo: T.T casi me matas!

**Zety: lástima que no logre**

Yo: *tomo su hacha* ahora Charlie será aniquilado

**Zety: no espera no le hagas daño T.T **

Yo: jajaja*Risa malévola*… disfruten el capítulo n.n…

**Yo y zeti: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no nos pertenece solo la trama u.u **

**¿Nana?**

**Capítulo 3**

-Será mejor que se vayan, diviértanse –dice Momoko empujando a los dos rubios, el empujón hizo que Miyako se acercaran a Takaaki quien la sujeto de la cintura para evitar que cayera

-Vayan que tenía prisa –dice Takaaki, Miyako mira su cintura notando los brazos del chico se sonroja sintiendo su corazón ir rápidamente – ¿Estas bien Miyako? Estas toda roja

-S-si hm… -dice nerviosa –Podrías soltarme por-por fa-favor

-Si cla-claro –dice Takaaki soltándola sonrojado, le ofrece su brazo – ¿Nos vamos, señorita?

Miyako le sonríe tomando su brazo y los dos caminan hacia el auto negro del chico y dirigirse a la fiesta que Miyako anhela en estar

.

.

.

Boomer miraba el techo de su departamento aburrido, suspira por quinta vez hoy no tenía trabajo y se aburría bastante al no estar con sus dos amigas, hace tiempo que él vivía solo dejo su madre Sedusa con la intención de independizarse y valerse por sí mismo, al principio se sentía solo pero al final termino acostumbrándose, suspira por sexta vez y mira su departamento al acabar de grabar cada detalle del techo

_**Ping Ping Ping **_

Su celular rompiendo el silencio que gobernaba por la habitación Boomer estirar la mano tomando al pequeño aparato

-Diga –dice con pesadez

-_Boomer amigo ¿Cuánto tiempo? –_el rubio frunce el ceño

-¿Qué quieres Randy?

-_No puedo llamar a un amigo –_dice Randy, Boomer nota en su voz algo de sarcasmo

-No es común en ti –dice levantándose –ya pague mi deuda a sí que no me molestes

-_Vamos Boomer no seas gruñó solo quiero invitarte a una fiesta ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? _

-Viniendo de ti puede –el rubio sonríe al escuchar un pequeño gruñido de su "amigo"

-_Contigo no se puede –_dice aclarándose la garganta -_¿Quieres venir o no? Aunque no creo que tengas algo mejor que hacer _

Boomer mira su reloj notando que lleva dos horas acostado en su cama mirando el techo, la invitación de Randy era demasiado tentadora

-_Vamos hombre no tengo toda la noche _

Lo piensa varias veces ir con Randy y divertirse un rato, tomando algo de alcohol o seguir viendo el techo en la soledad de su habitación

Suspira –Si haces una de los idioteces me voy –dice tomando su chaqueta

-_Sabía que dirías que sí, apúrate que no te voy a esperar ni un minuto más _

Boomer cuelga el teléfono y se asoma por la ventana donde el Ferrari rojo de Randy estaba estacionado adelante del edificio

-Pr supuesto –murmura dirigiéndose a su puerta y asegurarse en cerrar bien y evitar robos. Si Momoko lo viera lo mataría

.

.

.

Miyako mira el lugar algo confundida había pensado que la fiesta seria en la casa de Takaaki o un amigo suyo, pero no un antro que estaba bastante lejos de su casa, la música se escuchaba fuertemente, donde estaba oscuro solo iluminado por luces de colores entre morados, verdes, azules, rosas, etc. Llena de humo en el centro había personas bailando, pegando sus cuerpos siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Mira hacia arriba encontrando la cabina de sonido que produce todo este escandalo

-Vamos Miyako –dice Takaaki tomando su mano y llevarla a unas escaleras que la llevan a la zona V.I.P donde algunos compañeros lo esperaban

-¡Takaaki! –Dice una chica peli azul abrazando al chico casi empujando a Miyako –Te tardaste bastante ya íbamos a empezar sin ti

-Lo siento Erika -la chica le da un codazo haciéndolo reír mira a su derecha viendo a su acompañante

-¿Miyako Him? –Erika mira a la chica sorprendida, quien la sonreía nerviosamente -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Takaaki me invito – Erika mira a Takaaki y luego a Miyako envidia sentía pero lo oculta con una sonrisa dulce y amigable –Pero que hermosa estas ven, siéntate conmigo –dice Miyako se siente aliviada y se sienta a lado de la chica haciendo notar a su presencia a los demás

Todos comienzan hablarle muy amistosamente y haciéndola sentir cómoda teniendo más confianza consigo misma, sintiendo libertad en hablar sin tartamudear. Un mesero se acerca a ellos con bebidas, Miyako la mira con curiosidad sin saber que era ¿Refresco será?

-Vamos Miyako pruébalo –dice uno de los amigos de Takaaki

Miyako dudosa lo hace para luego toser, sintiendo que su garganta quemara

-¿Que es esa cosa? –dice aun tosiendo

-Vodka –dice Erika tomando uno sin dudarlo -¿Nunca has probado uno?

-No –dice arrugando la nariz –sabe horrible

Ríen haciéndola sonrojar a la rubia

-A veces eres tan tierna Miyako –dice Takaaki, Miyako ruega que el lugar sea lo suficiente oscuro para que no se note su gran sonrojo –Creme la otra segunda te gustara

Le acerca su bebida Miyako niega con la cabeza

-No gracias

-Lo sabía la niña consentida le tiene miedo –el comentario de Erika hace que todos rían (excepto Takaaki) Miyako baja la mirada enojado ante el comentario

-Déjala Erika, si no quiere… -Miyako lo interrumpe tomando el vaso de su mano y tomarla bebida de un trago sintiendo que su estómago y garganta ardían, todos vitorean y ríen ante las caras de asco de la inocente chica. ¿Tragos no hacían nada malo?

-Bien otro trago –grita Erika al camarero quien trae una botella completa - ¡A divertimos!

Todos vitorean pero Miyako comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado

.

.

.

-Dije que si hacías una estupidez e iría

-No echo nada Boomer –dice Randy rondando los ojos –Solo estaremos aquí como los buenos amigos que somos

-No te creo

Boomer toma de su cerveza viendo a las personas bailar al igual varias chica coqueteándole unas siendo discretas y otras bastantes para su gusto

-Momoko aun trabajando contigo ¿no? –dice Randy tratando de sonar desinteresado pero Boomer no lo engañaba

-_Así que era eso –_piensa apretando su botella –Si pero es obvio que lo sabes al fin de cuentas trabajas para _el_

-Quería conversar, para alejarla la tensión

-No te ayudare Randy –frunce el ceño mirándolo furioso –Esta mejor sin ti

Randy ríe a carcajadas como si le hubiera contado un chiste

-Claro, claro sí que lo está –dice sarcástico, Boomer aprieta más la botella –Sobre todo con sus problemas

-No tiene caso que lo intentes ella no te dejara entrar de nuevo a su corazón

Randy lo mira divertido –Te has vuelto muy cursi mi Rubio amigo –comenta tomando un trago de su bebida –Ya verás que tendré a Momoko, me pertenece

-No lo creo –se levanta con la intención de irse y tomar a otra parte. Randy bufa mirando a una chica castaña bastante provocativa

Miyako comenzaba a marearse con la sensación de querer vomitar, sentía su lengua pesada y se le costaba caminar, pero no paraba de tomar la botella

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo! –repetían sus acompañantes animándola en acabar su botella, lo deja ya vacía sintiéndose peor que antes, pero grita de emoción siendo seguida por los demás

-Ven Miyako vamos a Bailar –dice Takaaki tomando su muñeca, ella entre risas lo sigue tambaleándose en el proceso, trata de seguir la música casi cayéndose en cada movimiento que haga

-Oye –dice con pesadez tomando los hombros de Takaaki –me siento muy mal

-Miyako quieres…

-Takaaki baila con migo –aparece Erika jalando al chico al otro lado de la pista y dejando a Miyako sola

-¿Takaaki? –Siente unas manos en su cintura sobresaltándola voltea encontrándose a un chica de cabellera blanca y de ojos negros

-¿Bailamos bonita? –le dice en el oído en un intento de coquetear acercándola a él pero solo provoco más náuseas y al igual que asustándola

Miyako le sonríe forzosamente y retira las manos de su cintura susurra un "no gracias" y sale casi corriendo de él. Se adentra a la pista buscando al chico rubio recibiendo pisada, se alza de puntillas y poder encontrarlo casi cayéndose en el proceso.

-_Allí esta –_piensa emocionada al ver su rostro, camina hacia el notando que no estaba solo

Se detiene al ver la escena enfrente de sus ojos Takaaki y Erika se besaban casi atragantándose al uno al otro, siente que su vista comienza verse borrosa por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, parpadea en un intento de evitar que cayeran, retrocede ya no queriendo ver la escena que la lastimaba y correr a lado contrario

Era estúpido sentirse de esa manera, pero Miyako no podía evitarlo, se sentía demasiado triste y mal, donde sus ilusiones de estar con el chico que le gusta se destrozaban completamente, como cualquier adolescente de su edad lo estaría.

-_Boba, boba, boba –_se repite en su mente dejando de correr tallando sus ojos y quitar algunas lágrimas que se habían deslizado en sus mejillas, se tranquiliza mira a su alrededor

¿En dónde estaba? ¿Acaso corrió mucho? Parecía estar en otra habitación donde no encontraba su mesa, ni a sus compañeros, solo veía gente bailando casi asfixiándola en o pegada que estaban con ella, y la manera aún estaba con ella. Camina pero en un empujón hace que se desequilibre chocando con una chica, provocando que la pisen con su tacón de aguja, retrocede chocando con otra persona

-Perdón, lo siento –dice tratando de esquivarlos pero en cada paso sentía que caería se toma de la cabeza como si esto lo resolvería, siente un fuerte golpe de su hombro desequilibrándola de nuevo y camina hacia adelante y termina en algo duro pero suave a la vez, se aferra en ello para evitar caerse, respira donde el olor de hombre llega a su nariz, un olor que le agrado, unas manos toman sus hombros haciendo que levante la mirada notando que lo que se aferraba era el pecho de un hombre, se sonroja alejando sus manos.

-Lo siento yo… -levanta más su mirada donde unos ojos azules oscuros, zafiro los podía comparar donde las luces del lugar se reflejaban en ellos haciéndolas brillar, y escureciendo las pestañas rubias, de bajo de sus ojos una pecas adornaban las mejillas de ese chico, de cabello rubio igual de claro como el suyo, ¿Acaso era un príncipe? –Yo… -se queda muda

-Descuida no hay problema –dice Boomer sonriéndole, Miyako se sonroja

Abre la boca queriendo excusarse con algo pero el mareo vuelve donde el vómito subía en su garganta, lo empuja levemente y corre un poco lejos de él y terminar vomitando en la esquina del lugar siente como aparta su cabello rozando su cuello para evitar que manchara su linda cabellera

-Creo que bebiste de mas –dice el ojiazul quien sujetaba su cabello –Nunca te he visto por aquí

Miyako ya más calmada, levanta su rostro tapando su boca con su mano

-Jamás he estado aquí y nunca he tomado alcohol –dice sin poder mirarlo a los ojos sintiéndose avergonzada

-¿Vienes sola? –pregunta el chico llevándola a una mesa y tomar una servilleta para que pudiera limpiarse

-Gracias –dice Miyako limpiándose la boca –No vengo con unos compañeros de clase pero no los veo. Creo que me perdí

Boomer la mira con más detalle, era delicada por su piel blanca y muy hermosa, su cabello rubio suelto le caí a cascadas de un amarillo brillante, su rostro aparentaba estar suave y fino de una niña pequeña, un pequeño ángel inocente ¿Que hacia ella en este lugar? Era lo único inocente y hermoso, niega la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos algo sonrojado.

Miyako se levanta –Tengo que buscarlos –intenta caminar pero casi cae en el proceso, Boomer la sujeta antes de que pase

-Te acompaño

-No es…

-Apenas puedes sostenerte –dice él. Miyako baja la mirada –Te llevare con ellos

.

.

.

Brick mira el reloj impaciente ¿A qué hora piensa su hermana regresar? Ya era la una y media y ella no aparecía camina en círculos dentro de su habitación

-Sí, sigues haciendo eso harás un hoyo –dice Butch jugando en su videojuego –Estará bien creme

-No debí dejarla, es tu culpa en detenerme

-Estoy de acuerdo con la niñera –Brick lo mira bastante furioso –Eres demasiado sobreprotector, no eres su padre

-El verdadero ni siquiera la mira dos veces –Butch deja de apretar los botones algo serio –Yo me encargare de ella

-Como quieras –vuelve a su juego con la intención de ignorar a su hermano quien volvió a dar círculos de nuevo

No quería admitirlo pero Brick tenía razón. Su padre era un tema delicado para los tres hermanos, no lo veían mucho ya que siempre está de viaje de negocios y su madre era su represéntate en el país, pero cuando el regresaba lo primero que hacía era en meterse en su estudio y no salía de allí, más que a comer y a dormir, los dos mayores Him lo prefieren lejos que tenerlo cerca, pero Miyako trataba hablar con él siendo ignorada y callada fríamente haciéndola sentir rechazada. Brick odia a su padre y no trata de disimularlo.

Hasta los ricos tienen problemas

.

.

.

-No entiendo estaban aquí –dice Miyako viendo su mesa vacío donde el dinero está encima de esta, haciendo entender que se había marchado sin ella –_No son capaces de dejarme sola ¿Verdad?_ –pensaba la chica al sentirse rechazada

-Talvez pensaron que te fuiste

Miyako sonríe tristemente, es obvio que la dejaron en ese lugar ¿Cómo regresaría a casa? Se preguntaba donde el miedo la invadía, busca su teléfono dándose cuenta que lo había dejado en el auto de Takaaki, se golpe mentalmente ante lo estúpida que era. Respira y mira de reojo al chico, buscando una manera de llegar a su casa, no podía pedirle a un extraño que la llevara, no lo conocía pero quedarse no era una opción. Las ganas de llorar la invadían de nuevo, su hermano tenía razón aún era pequeña para esto, se sentía mareada y no podía caminar sin tambalearse, la abandonaron y estaba demasiado lejos su hogar para caminar.

-Maldición –maldice por primera vez en su vida, secando sus mejillas de algunas lágrimas traicioneras –No debí venir, me siento mal, tan rechazada ¡Odio las fiestas! Esta ni siquiera es una fiesta solo es una…basura –oculta su rostro entre sus manos sentándose, tratando de evitar de sollozar –Solo quiero irme a casa

Boomer se sienta a lado suyo sin saber que decir, si fuera diferente talvez se aprovecharía de la situación, pero no lo era y tan solo verla llorar las ganas de abrazarla hacían que le picaran las manos.

Suspira –Puedo llevarte

-No te conozco –dice – No sé si eres un asesino en serie o un violador que trafica mujeres –descubre su cara al notar sus palabras -¡Eres un violador! –lo señala alejándose asustada

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –Mueve sus manos negando la cabeza -¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Yo no te haría daño!

-Lo prometes –murmura alzando su meñique –por la garrita

El rubio arque la ceja algo dudoso, cruza su meñique con la de ella –Lo prometo –Miyako sonríe sintiéndose segura – ¿Entonces te llevo?

-Si…

-Espérame aquí –dice e ir a buscar a Randy y llevarse su auto

Lo encuentra besuqueándose con una chica –_Y por eso lo dejo Momoko _– piensa mientras lo tomaba de su cuello –Necesito tu auto

-¿Perdón?

-Que me des tus llaves

-¿Alguna razón para darte mi apreciado tesoro?

-Necesito llevar a alguien

-Vaya, vaya pero sí el rubio se buscó algo de diversión –dice con una sonrisa pervertida

-No es lo que piensas

-Si claro –saca las llaves de su bolsillo –Me debes una Boomer

-No te debo nada –dice arrebatando las llaves

-Ningún rasguño o si no...

-Sí, si lo apagare

Vuelve con Miyako… quien había desaparecido

-¿Dónde está? –mira su alrededor buscando una cabellera amarillo brillante como el oro, la encuentra tambaleándose dirigiéndose hacia la salida ¿Que está haciendo? Piensa el chico comenzando a correr para alcanzar, al notar unos tipos ir tras ella. No tardó en llegar a la salida y la vuelve buscar por todos lados

-No se acerquen –escucha su voz asustada y va hacia ella

-¿Qué haces de nuevo tan sola muñeca? –decía el mismo chico que trato de bailar con ella, olía más alcohol

-Pero que linda –dice su acompañante de rostro repugnante quien estaba más tomado que el otro

-No estoy sola… -Miyako estaba acorralada por esos dos tipos que la veían de una forma que le daban ganas de vomitar y gritar, estaba asustada –Por favor aléjense

-No lo creo linda –uno de los hombres levanta la mano con la intención de tocar su mejilla, cierra sus ojos demasiado asustada pero el roce nunca llego

-Aleja tus sucias manos de ella –Miyako abre sus ojos, mirando a su salvador quien anteriormente trataba de alejarse ¿Por qué? Simple, no confiaba mucho en él ¡Era un extraño! Como confiaría tan fácilmente de él, creyendo que podía llegar a casa sola, decidió salir del lugar antes de llegar, pero cada vez que caminaba todo le daba vueltas, fue suerte que la encontrara, pero esos tipos la siguieron y la acorralaron donde se imaginó lo peor

-Vamos amigo o siento no sabía que ya estaba ocupada –dice el hombre que tenía sujetado –Ya nos vamos

Boomer suelta la mano dándole un empujón –Lárguense –dice cortante los hombres no lo piensan dos veces y se van, voltea a hacia Miyako –No es bueno que salga sola y menos en tu estado

-Ellos iban… -dice aun asustada aumentando su mareo –Dios quiero vomitar

-Sera mejor irnos

-Eres un extraño podrías hacerme algo como ellos lo intentaron hacer –normalmente ella no hablaba tanto con un hombre

-No creo que tengas muchas opciones –dice el, Miyako se tapa la boca con un intento de no vomitar –No te haré nada, te lo prometí ¿No es así?

Miyako asiente, resignada camina hacia el pero en un solo paso casi cae al suelo pero Boomer la detiene sujetando su cintura

-Me da vueltas todo –dice riendo la chica –todo el mundo da vueltas ¿Por qué yo no?

-Ya se me hacía raro que no digieras tonterías como un borracho

-Voy a vomitar –Boomer sonríe imaginando la cara de enojo de Randy al ver su lindo auto lleno de vomito

-Puedes hacerlo dentro del auto no hay problema

Miyako lo mira –Eres tan guapo y adorable. Como un príncipe –lo toma de sus mejillas -¿Eres un príncipe?

-Talvez –la carga tomando sus piernas en sus brazos y llevarla al auto -¿Por cierto dónde vives?

-No tengo ni la mínima idea

-Bromeas ¿Cierto? –la chica le sonríe inocentemente al chico ¿en que se metió?

.

.

.

-Estas segura que su hermano vino por ella

-Claro Takaaki ¿Alguna vez te he mentido? – Erika le da un largo beso callándolo –Créeme ella estaba aburrida y mal por eso se fue

-Me hubiera avisado

-No te preocupes –lo besa –Solo preocúpate en mi –lo avienta a la cama y comienza a besar su cuello y alejando cualquier preocupación de él

.

.

.

Boomer no tuvo otra opción que llevarla al único lugar donde podría ayudarles: el restaurant donde trabaja. Donde espera que Kaoru y Momoko estuvieran aun. Pero que sorpresa se llevó, en tan solo cruzar la puerta, el grito de Momoko junto el ruido de algunos platos romperse ante la sorpresa y el susto de ver a Miyako en ese estado, nuca olvidara la palabras de Miyako

-¡Momoko me encontré a un príncipe! –para que poco después casi vomitara en el piso

Por suerte ya era tarde y no había clientes en el lugar, ni tampoco su jefe.

Reprime una sonrisa, también recordando los gritos de Momoko cuestionando a la pobre chica que trata de no vomitar en su rostro, mientras que Kaoru veía todo esto confundida, para luego racionar y llevar a la rubia al baño, mirando de reojo a Boomer quien se encoje de hombros. Desde entonces Miyako no ha dejado de vomitar en el baño

La puerta abrirse llama su atención mirando a su amiga pelinegra

-¿Sabes cuánto tomo?

-No ya estaba así cuando la encontré –dice, Kaoru ríe

-Pues parece que tomo todo lo que había, tendrá una horrible reseca en la mañana –vuelve a reír -¿De dónde la conocerá Momoko?

-No tengo la mínima idea -dice sirviéndose un vaso de agua. Momoko sale del baño casi pálida como Miyako, uno pensaría por el asco que le dio ver a la rubia desechando todo su alimento pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era la reacción de Brick al ver a su hermana pequeña, la más querida, quien sobreprotege mucho, borracha y que un desconocido la haya traído. Mira Boomer

-¿Dime como la encontraste?

Boomer le cuenta todo, desde que ella se tropezó con él, como no encontraron a sus compañeros de clase, lo asustada que estaba.

-Se supone que iría a una fiesta de la casa de Takaaki y él se encargaría de ella –murmura Momoko bastante molesta –Demonios Brick me matara si llega a enterarse –la pelirroja comienza a dar vueltas a su alrededor buscando un plan para que él no lo note, él tenía razón no debido dejar que Miyako se fuera sin preguntarle bien primero donde eran las cosas, era una suerte que Boomer estuviera en ese antro dios sabe que hubiera pasado con la pobre chica… se detiene y mira a Boomer arqueando su ceja -¿Cómo es que estabas en ese lugar Boomer?

_-Maldición –_maldice internamente mira de reojo a Kaoru quien también la miraba interrogativa, traga saliva, lo matara si sabe que se fue con Randy –Bueno... Lo que sucede es que

-¿Momoko? –La llama Miyako saliendo del baño, Boomer suspira aliviado -¿Estamos en casa?

-No señorita Miyako –Kaoru y Boomer se miran ¿Señorita?

\- Solo Miyako, no señorita –gruñe la rubia tocándose la cabeza al sentir un dolor fuerte –Momoko quiero ir a mi casa –va hacia a ella abrazándola como una niña pequeña refugiándose en los brazos de su madre

Momoko solo corresponde su abrazo acariciando su cabello en un intento de calmarla

-Vamos niña deja de llorar fue tu primera vez en algo así –dice Kaoru llamando su atención –es normal todo eso en la primera borrachera, la segunda te gustar

-¡Kaoru! –la regaña sus amigos

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es la verdad! –mira a la chica –Yo te llevare a otros lugares mejores que ha ese y te gustara

Momoko mira a Kaoru con su ceño fruncido –Ni se te ocurra Mastubara, Miyako no volverá a salir.

-Por dios Momoko ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-¿Tengo que contestar eso? Te recuerdo lo que hiciste la última vez

-¡Te digo que fue culpa de Boomer!

-¡A mí no me metas! ¡Yo no fui en que aposto!

-¡Pero bien que te uniste ¿No?! ¡Rubio pervertido! –Boomer se pone completamente rojo en su rostro haciendo que sus pecas se noten un poco más

-¡Yo no soy…!

-¡CALLENSE! -grita Momoko dejando sorda a Miyako -¡Los dos son unos idiotas cuando toman y hacen variedad de estupideces que luego yo tengo que dar la cara y pagar, a aguantar la babosada que provocan!

-¡No te creas un angelito de dios! –dice Kaoru le sonríe con malicia – ¿O te tengo que recordar sobre el mesero

El rostro de Momoko parecía que estaba compitiendo con su largo cabello pelirrojo

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Prometiste no mencionarlo!

-¡¿Que, tienes miedo que se enteren que la madura Momoko, se comportó como una niña de secundaria acosando a un mesero solo porque se parecía a un actor famoso?!

-¡Calla…! –la risa de Miyako hace se calle

-Lo-lo siento –dice tratando de tapar las risas con su boca –solo que son muy graciosos

Los tres amigos se sonrojan levemente ante el comentario de la chica. Kaoru le sonríe

-¿Cómo te llamas? –dice Miyako a Kaoru

-Kaoru Mastubara –contesta

-Un placer Kaoru, soy Miyako Him espero que seamos amigas

-_Him –_piensa la chica –así que eres una de las que cuida esta vieja gruñona –Momoko gruñe mientras que Miyako asiente –Ahora entiendo

-Sera mejor irnos –dice la pelirroja –Gracias Boomer por cuidarla –El rubio solo sonríe sacudiendo su cabello, Miyako lo mira con pequeño sonrojo

-Gra-gracias –le dice Miyako bajando la mirada avergonzada

-No hay problema –dice el chico también con un pequeño sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por la pelinegra –Las llevare

-¿Desde cuando tienes carro?

-Digamos que lo pedí prestado –les dice encogiéndose de hombros sonriendo con algo de malicia las chicas se miran entre sí, sin entender

_**Continuaran…**_

Yo: esto es todo y prometo que el próximo mes tendrán la continuación hay que lindo es ese mes no lo creen

**Zety: lo dice por tu cumpleaños **

Yo: Aparte es porque el 20 de noviembre es el estreno de sinsajo El FINAL! Que emoción! Y que sea el mismo día de mi cumple *.*

**Zety: no se olviden de dejar REIWES y pueda salvar a mi Charlie **

Yo: llorona… nos vemos n.n

**Zety: T.T **


	5. Chapter 5

Yo: vaya dos meses desde la última actualización… o fueron tres.

**Zety: *me da un zape* sí que eres olvidadiza, eres pésima en las responsabilidades **

Yo: tu eres la menos indicada en reclamarme irte entre nos adonde dejándome sola en los estudios y mi familia que piensa que estoy más loca

**Zety: yo no tengo la culpa que tu mente me haya imaginado, y tengas esa mala costumbre en hablar conmigo en voz alta **

Yo: ¡Yo no quería que existieras!

**Zety: lástima aguántate niña traumada que te molestare hasta que muera o dejes de estar traumada lo que pase primero aunque estoy segura que la primera opción será tu única salida**

Yo: te detesto *la empujo alejándola la computadora* bien aquí esta otro capítulo más espero que disfru... ¡Ay! *soy empujada por zety*

**Zety: no vuelvas a empujarme o será mis conejillos de indias para probar mis nuevas armas**

**Yo y zeti: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no nos pertenece solo la trama u.u **

**¿Nana?**

**Capítulo 4**

Momoko miraba a su amigo por el retrovisor con la intención de matarlo, el rubio trataba de no mirarla

-Fuiste con Randy –murmura con enojo –Y para el colmo estamos en su carro. Me la pagaras.

Kaoru ríe levemente diciéndole a Boomer que prepara su funeral

-No tuve opción

-¿Acaso te apunto con una pistola para que fueras? –Boomer niega con la cabeza –Entonces tenías opción

-Y Miyako estaría atrapada en el antro

Momoko arque la ceja cruzándose de brazos, sabiendo que tenía razón voltea hacia Miyako –para alivio de Boomer –donde dormía recargando su cabeza en la ventana, notando lo mal que esta la chica, suspira y vuelve a ver a su amigo preocupada

-Tranquila Momoko, ella estará bien –dice el rubio, viendo por el retrovisor esos ojos rosas que tanto la caracteriza

-No debí dejarla –admite ella –_Él tenía razón –_piensa molestándose sintiendo su orgullo lastimado. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

-¡Vamos Momoko! La chica tiene que divertirse –expresa Kaoru –No puedes dejar que sea una aburrida todo su adolescencia y juventud

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¡Que tiene que salir más! –Momoko arque la ceja -¡Ira a verdaderas fiestas y no lugares tan horribles como ese! Me sorprende que aunque sea rica no pague cosas más fabulosas

-Solo fue invitada por un compañero

-¡Pero aun así! Si va con nosotros o conmigo se divertirá créanme

-Llegamos –interrumpe Boomer a las chicas, la pelinegra abre la boca de asombro al ver semejante mansión ¡Era enorme! Seguro que podría caber un batallón

-Miyako –murmura Momoko moviendo suavemente a la chica –Ya llegamos Miyako

La rubia abre sus ojos con pesadez, tallando sus ojos con sus manos mientras bostezaba levemente, una acción que se le hizo condenadamente adorable a Boomer, tuvo que apartar la mirada para que no notaran su sonrojo.

-¿Ya llegamos? –Miyako voltea la mirada, donde se le ilumina la cara al ver su hermosa y adorada casa, pero se apaga de inmediato al ver que la luz de la sala esta prendida, donde su hermano de seguro la estaba esperando. Mira a su niñera que fruncía el ceño –Momoko… Mi hermano…

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien –dice buscando una manera de entrar a la casa sin que Brick se dé cuenta del estado de su hermana pequeña. Suspira al no encontrar ninguna plan –Vamos

Las dos chicas salen del auto despidiéndose del rubio y la pelinegra. Miyako agradeciendo a Boomer por cuidarla y este sonrojado contestaba un "No hay de que" rascando su nuca alborotado más su rubio cabello. Arranca el auto después de un grito de Kaoru que era: "¡No tomes tan seguido que serás alcohólica!" Haciendo que Miyako se sonroje negando la cabeza y que Momoko suspirara con fastidio

-No le hagas caso siempre dice idioteces o si no es feliz

-Me agrada –camina hacia la entrada –Es muy divertida

-Espero que sigas diciendo eso después de conocerla

Llegan a la puerta deteniéndose, donde diferentes sentimientos la invadía las dos. A Miyako sentía miedo de ser regañada y le prohíban –si su hermano le prohibía las cosas –en no salir más…aunque no es algo que anhele ahora. Mientras que Momoko sentía por una extraña razón enojo, no quería aguantar los reclamos de Brick, ni sus amenazas, suspiran las dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que se voltean a ver y reír.

-Vamos Miyako entre más pronto sea mejor –Miyako asiente acomodando su cabello y su vestido. Abren la puerta y entran.

-….

-….

-….

-Vaya creo que tenemos suerte –susurra Momoko, Miyako asiente mirando a su hermano

Brick estaba dormido sentado en el sofá recargando su cabeza en su mano donde su codo se apoyaba en el posa-brazos del sofá, dando entender que había esperado toda la noche a su hermana. Miyako comienza a sentirse culpable, Brick ha estado preocupado por ella y ella se fue con un desconocido borracha. ¿Así quería demostrar que podía hacer lo mismo que sus hermanos? ¿Que ya no era una niña? ¡Por dios! ¡Ni siquiera pudo identificar el alcohol! Se sentía tan avergonzada.

-Miyako –voltea hacia Momoko quien le sonriera maternalmente –Estas cansada ¿No es así? –Ella asiente –vete acostar

-Pero mi hermano…

-No se preocupe yo lo despertar y lo llevare a su cuarto para eso soy su niñera ¿No es así?

-De acuerdo –camina hacia las escaleras, deseando una ducha caliente y su cama adorada

Momoko suspira luego de que Miyako desaparezca, se acerca al joven pelirrojo quien seguía durmiendo tranquilamente

-A pesar de ser un idiota, tienes corazón –susurra Momoko arrodillándose frente a el –Esa caradura es una máscara ¿Verdad?

Sonríe, al parecer el mayor no era totalmente malo, enserio que se preocupa por su hermana parecía más su padre que su hermano, ríe ante ese pensamiento. Lo mira un rato más, su cara tranquila sin ese ceño fruncido o esa sonrisa burlona que siempre le dedica a ella.

-_Talvez –_piensa Momoko –_Tuviera es cara y fuera más simpático nos llevaríamos bien_

Niega la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, mira la hora 4:30 a.m. agradece que mañana sea sábado y solo tiene que preocuparse por el restaurant. Toma el brazo del chico.

-Señorito Him despierte –lo muevo haciendo que la cabeza resbale y golpe su frente con el suyo. Despertando a Brick con dolor

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Auch! ¡Tenga cuidado!

Gritan los dos al mismo tiempo sobando sus frentes, Brick gruñe mirando molesto a la chica.

-¿Se puede saber que son esos modos de despertar?

-No fue mi intención –dice la chica sintiendo aun dolor ¡Cielos sí que tenía la cabeza dura! –Eso me pasa por ser tan buena… -susurra

Brick se levanta tronando los músculos dormidos, su cuello le dolía y su brazo se le había entumido por la mala postura que durmió ¿Por qué estaba dormido en un sofá? Se preguntaba ¿A quién esperaba?

_Miyako_

Brick voltea hacia la chica pelirroja quien seguía sobando su frente –Oye enana, ¿Miyako ya está...?

-Si –gruñe Momoko interrumpiéndolo –Fui a ver a su habitación ya estaba dormida –mintió –No se preocupe Señorito Him, está sana y a salva

Comienza asentirse a aliviado pero no lo demostró, manteniendo su frialdad.

-Creo que me dejo un chichón –dice Momoko levantándose

-Yo no tengo la culpa

-¡Pero si usted tiene la cabeza dura! –Chilla mirándolo mal volviendo a decir –Eso me gano por ser ten bueno

-¿Buena? –Brick le sonríe burlón –Si nadie le pidió que me despertara

-¡Mi trabajo es cuidarlo!

-Entonces para que se queja

-Es un… -vuelve a morder la lengua ¡Como lo odiaba! – ¡Olvídelo! Me voy a dormir –comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras, para luego regresar por una pomada aun le dolía el golpe, sin hacer caso a Brick quien tenía una sonrisa demasiado burlona que quería arrancar de su rostro ¡Maldito niño malcriado!

Llega a la cocina buscando un botiquín, lo encuentra en uno de los cajones de arriba, demasiado alto para ella, no podía alcanzarlo. En situaciones así odiaba su estatura, estira su mano lo más que puede, brinca pensando que así lo alcanzara obviamente no funciono.

La risa de Brick hace que se enfurezca, el muy desgraciado solo ha estado mirando sin ninguna intención de ayudarla.

-¡Deje de reírse! –le grita cruzando sus brazos e inflando sus cachetes indignada –Y ayúdeme.

-No, es mucho más divertido viéndola hacer el ridículo

Momoko deseaba tener algo en la mano y matar a ese idiota, aprieta los puños en un intento de calmarse se voltea, toma un banco que estaba al lado de Brick y lo pone en frente al cajón y se sube en ella, frunce el ceño, estaba bastante alto y el banco no le ayudaba mucho se pone de puntillas estirando su mano.

-Te caerás enana

-¡Oh callase! –se estira más hasta tomar el botequín sonríe triunfante, jala el paquete con fuerza ya que estaba algo pesada. Provocando que su cuerpo pierda el equilibrio casi caerse si no fuera por Brick quien la sujetaba de la cintura. Una acción inconsciente de parte suya

-Te lo dije –murmura con algo de fastidio, cerca de su oído haciendo que la chica sienta cosquillas y su rostro se sonroje, desvía la mirada.

-Me hubieran ayudado entonces –balbucea bajando del banco -¿Que no le enseñaron caballerosidad hacia una dama?

-Si pero no veo a ninguna dama –Momoko comienza a tensarse ante el enojo contenido –Solo una empleada

Brick sonríe al escuchar susurrar a la chica maldiciones contra él, por alguna razón le gustaba fastidiarla. Momoko saca la pomada y retira su flequillo para ponerlo en su frente esperando que se fuera un poco el dolor, Brick le quita la pomada, lo guarda en el botiquín y dejarlo en el cajón de arriba.

-Gracias –dice Momoko acomodando su fleco –Debería irse a dormir Señorito Him, ya es muy tarde.

-¿Acostumbra llegar a estas horas? –pregunta el notando que son las 5 de la mañana, amanecerá pronto

-Solo los viernes y los sábados, los demás llego a las dos

-¿Acaso es una adicta al trabajo? –dice en volver a molestarla pero le sorprende escuchar su risa. A Momoko eso no le sorprendía, siempre lo escucha de Kaoru

-No, pero necesito trabajar, no todos tenemos lo que usted tiene señorito

-Hm… -con esto último da entender que se acabó la conversación, se va a la puerta con intención de irse a dormir.

-Buenas noches –alcanza escucharla antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sube las escaleras llegando a la habitación de Miyako abriéndola despacio.

Estaba dormida con sus ojos cerrados y su cabello mojado esparcido por la almohada, respirando lentamente. Sonríe levemente cerrando la puerta, al mismo tiempo que Butch salía de la suya.

-Está dormida –susurra Brick, el pelinegro asiente donde sus hombros dejaron de estar tensos, cierra la puerta con la intención de dormirse de nuevo. Brick sabía perfectamente que Butch también se preocupaba por la menor por eso no le sorprendió tanto que se haya despertado a esta hora –cabe saber que el hermano mediano no se despertaría a estas horas de la madrugada, si no fuera por una fiesta o por su hermana -. Llega a su habitación y se deja caer en su cama conciliando el sueño rápidamente

.

.

.

Solo sintió que había dormido solo una hora, pero su reloj indicaba que había dormido las cuatro horas que ella acostumbraba dormir estaba demasiado cansada, con pesadez retira su colcha tallando sus ojos adormilados. Era sábado no había escuela pero aun así tenía trabajo, va hacia el baño para prepararse y comenzar el día, con el presentimiento que sería más agotador. 30 minutos tarda en arreglarse, va hacia la habitación de Miyako, Momoko estaba segura que seguía dormida

Pero no, estaba despierta sentada en su cama tomando su cabeza con las dos manos. Sonríe era obvio que tenía dolor de cabeza y una horrible reseca en su garganta

-Buenos días señorita Miyako –dice algo bajito, Miyako se sobresalta

-¡Momoko! Buenos días –dice, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y su cara expresaba molestia –Creo que me enferme me duele la cabeza mucho

-Es lo normal señorita

-¿Enserio? No me llames señorita –reclama sintiéndose peor a que estaba borracha –Miyako solo Miyako

-Buenos "solo Miyako" –ríe ante el bufido de la rubia –Traeré una pastilla y café le caerá bien

-No entiendo a los alcohólicos –Murmura Miyako –Sabe horrible y te hace actuar tonto y te sientes horrible durante y después

-Espero que no vuelvas a tomar

-Nunca más –sonríe aunque pareciera algo forzada

Momoko cierra la puerta despacio y se va hacia la cocina donde estaba la cocinera. Una mujer de 60 años de aspecto amable y simpático, preparaba unos hotcakes, era algo gordita, de cabello gris con negro, pecas en sus mejillas llena de arrugas

-Disculpe señora

-Dime señorita –le sonríe alejando cualquier incomodidad a Momoko –Debes ser la niñera ¿No es así?

-Si Momoko Akastustsumi un gusto –hace una reverencia mostrando su respeto

-Chiyoko Asaika –dice la mujer sonriéndole –Solo dime Yoko todos en esta casa me dicen así

-De acuerdo entonces dígame Momoko

-Y bien que te traer por aquí –dice volteando los hot cakes en un fácil movimiento

-La señorita Miyako –duda un momento pero al final –Fue a una fiesta ayer en la noche, fue algo descuidada y bebió a demás ahora tiene una horrible reseca y dolor de cabeza

La mujer ríe -¿Miyako? No puedo creerlo de seguro no identifico cual era el alcohol –Momoko sonríe –Esos niños, sus hermanos son un desastre cuando van a fiestas, ahora le toca a Miyako –vuelve a reír –Vaya hermanos Him. Ten te servirá este café siempre ayuda a sus hermanos al igual que estas pastillas

-Gracias –dice Momoko impresionada en lo rápido que fue en preparar el café –Este le pediré...

-¿Que no diga a su madre, ni a sus hermanos? Descuida hija mis labios están sellados –le guiña el ojo en un modo cómplice Momoko le sonríe, le agradaba esta mujer

-Yoko están…oh Momoko –dice Brat quien había entrado –Ya está despierta

-Buenos días Brat

-Cielo tu desayuno está listo siéntate –dice Yoko sonriéndole al hombre cariñosamente ¿Cielo?

-¿Ustedes son…?

-Un matrimonio si –dice la mujer –40 años felizmente casados

Brat toma su mano besándola dándose una muestra de cariño, Momoko sonríe ante esta acción, ella también anhela algún día ser feliz a lado de un gran hombre que la ame. Tener una familia que nunca tuvo. Comienza a sentirse incomoda

-Bien llevare esto a la señorita, gracias Yoko y fue un placer conocerla

-Igualmente Momoko y espero que Miya se recupere –ríe haciendo sonreír

Voltea sobresaltándose casi tirando el café, Butch había aparecido de la nada asustándola

-Señorito Butch me asusto –el pelinegro arque la ceja –Buenos días

-Am –no estaba acostumbrado que otra persona aparte de Yoko y Miyako lo saludara –Buenos días

Momoko sonríe concertando más al chico, sigue con su camino hacia el cuarto de la chica quien seguía sentándose en la cama

-Aquí tienes –le pasa el café Miyako lo toma junto con las patillas –En poco tiempo se sentirá algo mejor

-No vuelvo a tomar lo juro

Momoko ríe negando con la cabeza definitivamente no dejara que Kaoru la llevara a otra fiesta

.

.

.

-Estoy aburrida –se queja Kaoru aventándose a la cama de su rubio amigo, mientras este trabajaba en su laptop

-Pues des abúrrete

-Idiota –Boomer esquiva su cojín que la había aventado –Vine aquí a que me des aburres

Boomer deja de teclear viendo a su amiga –Kaoru sabes que solo te veo como una amiga –recibe un cojinaso

-¡Idiota! ¡No me refería a eso! –Grita apretando la quijada haciendo una mueca –Seria desagradable estar contigo rubio pervertido

-Lo mismo digo ¡Y no soy un pervertido!

Kaoru vuelve a costarse mirando el techo, siendo el único ruido los dedos de Boomer apretando la teclas de la laptop, se estaba aburriendo, sus padre estaban trabajando y su hermano se fue con la odiosa de su novia, se le fue fácil ir al departamento del rubio, pero no cambio nada, adorada ir a una fiesta y beber o por lo menos divertirse, hacer cosas locas, lo que siempre hacia, lo que más le gustaba. Pero tenía que trabajar y para eso debe estar consiente, suspira (aunque parecía un gruñido) y vuelve aventarle el cojín a Boomer

-Kaoru deja de hacer eso –dice sin apartar la mirada de la maquina

-Vamos hacer algo Boomer, hay que ir a "Gamver" –le jala del brazo –Y vamos por Momoko

-Esta trabajado y yo también

-Es sábado por el amor de los dioses –exclama desesperada

-Kaoru …

-Vamos rubio o te borro ese trabajo que tanto te esmeras

-No eres capaz –dice esta vez volteándola a ver, Kaoru sonreía con malicia Boomer traga saliva algo asustado

-¿Me estas retando?

Si había aprendido en esta vida corta, que a Kaoru Matsubara retarla es como pedir un suicidio

.

.

.

Momoko sale del comedor bastante molesta llena de cátsup tanto su cara, como su ropa ¿Por qué siempre tienen que mancharla con algo? Primero fue una cosa asquerosa viscosa y apestosa, luego fue la harina y ahora esto ¿Qué sigue? ¿Pañal de bebe? Se estremece, la próxima vez será más cuidadosa con ellos.

Llega a la cocina –que increíblemente está separado del comedor –encontrándose con Yoko leyendo un libro sentada delante de barra apoyando sus codos en el

-Los hermanos Him ¿Verdad? –pregunta notando su presencia

-Solo el mediano –dice Momoko acercándose al lavaplatos limpiándose la cara –El mayor está en su habitación y Miyako trato de ayudarme.

-Me sorprende que sigas aquí Momo ya has durado 3 días creo que varias niñeras solo durab horas

-Necesito el trabajo –se limita a contestar -¿Usted conoce a los hermanos muy bien?

-Los conozco desde que era bebes, la señora de la casa fue muy amable al recibirnos a mí y a mi esposo, dentro de 3 meses cumpliremos 25 años trabajando aquí. Le debemos a la señora. Tiene un gran corazón

-¿Y el señor Him? ¿Cómo es?

Por un segundo Momoko noto que la sonrisa de Yoko desaparecía y se ponía tensa, solo por un segundo, talvez fue su imaginación

-Es…Un hombre estricto …No lo vemos mucho siempre está de viaje

Momoko se extraña ¿De viaje? ¿Acaso nunca está en casa? No lo creía posible. Una padre no abandona a sus hijos tanto tiempo ¿o sí?

-Momoko –la dos mujeres voltean hacia la puerta donde Brat el mayordomo mira a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido –Tienes visitas

-¿Visitas? -¿Quién la visitaría? ¿Su tía? No obvio que no, ella no sabía dónde era su trabajo.

-Dos jóvenes, dicen que son sus amigos

¿Sus amigos?

Abre los ojos diciendo un rápido "Gracias" va hacia la sala principal donde un rubio de cara de ángel una pelinegra de mirada intimidadora la esperaban

-Boomer, Kaoru ¿Que hacen aquí?

-Hola a ti también –dice su amiga –Parece que vives muy cómoda, esta casa es enorme

-¿Que hacen aquí? –vuelve a preguntar

-Ella me obligo –dice Boomer señalando a Kaoru

-Venimos por ti –se encoje de hombre mirando mal al chico –Iremos a jugar a "Gamvers". Vete a cambiar de ropa que esta asquerosa... ¿Por cierto que te paso? ¿Eso es cátsup o sangre? Trataste de cocinar ¿Verdad? Momoko creo que ya te habíamos dicho que eres un desastre en la cocina

-Soy buena cocinando –Infla los cachetes indignada –Y no puedo salir estoy trabajando

-¡Pero si es sábado! ¡Y como amiga mía debes ayudarme! ¡Es importante!

-¿Y qué es tan importante?

-Que tu amiga muere de aburrimiento y este idiota a lado mío es igual de aburrido que tu

-¡Oye! –reclaman Momoko y Boomer al mismo tiempo

-No puedo Kaoru estoy trabajando tengo que cuidarlos

-Pero si son de nuestra edad y hasta uno es más grande que nosotros, no creo que les pase nada

-Es trabajo Kaoru –opina Boomer mirando toda la cosa buscando a alguien en particular

-Tú deberías apoyarme

-Otro día y te juro que ..

-¿Que está sucediendo aquí? –Momoko maldice internamente ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué tiene que salir justo ahora de cueva? -¿Quién son ellos enana?

-Señorito Him –dice mirando al ojirojo, Boomer y Kaoru se ponen incomodos ante la formalidad de su amiga era algo ridículo –Ellos son unos amigos míos venían de visita

-En las horas de trabajo no se permiten las visitas pensé que ya lo sabia

-¿_Por qué tanta formalidad_? –Se pregunta Kaoru –_somos jóvenes ¿no? Deberíamos hablarnos de tu _

-Si lo sé –trata de mantener su sonrisa –Ya se iban

Brick voltea a ver a los dos amigos, una pelinegra de ojos verde jade y un rubio de ojos azules zafiro, los analiza intimidando un poca la irada, Kaoru también lo observa era bastante guapo demasiado atractivo, pero tenía una extraña aura tensa que le hacía estremecerse mira a Momoko notando su molestia de la presencia del pelirrojo. Sonríe

-Soy Kaoru –comienza a decir, Momoko comienza asustarse –Solo venimos a llevarnos a nuestra amiga

-¿A dónde?

-A "Gamvers" –ignora los gesto de Momoko pidiendo que se calle –Vamos pelirroja vete a cambiar, parece que no sabes comer

-Los empleados no tienen permiso de salir en horas de trabajo –Brick comienza hablar bastante serio –A no ser que quiera perder su trabajo

-Kaoru otro día –dice Momoko

-Pero..

-Ya Matsubara –interrumpe Boomer –Deja de darle problemas a Momoko a demás se nota que no somos bienvenidos aquí –mira a Brick quien sonreía con superioridad

-Los ricos son unos aguafiestas que no se te vaya pegar más lo amargada viviendo aquí

-Kaoru basta –sisea Momoko empujándola levemente a la salida seguida del rubio. Brick los vigila por detrás

Faltaba poco para que esto acabara, solo un centímetro para llegar a la puerta y que Momoko estuviera tranquila el resto de la tarde y pasarla bien con sus amigos en la noche en su otro trabajo, pero como siempre parecía que el mundo la odiaba

-¿Kaoru? ¿Boomer? –Miyako aparece, había escuchado la voz de Boomer con curiosidad y nerviosa se acerca para aclarar sus sospechas, sonrojándose al encontrarse con la mirada azulada del chico que lo había comparado a un príncipe

-¡Hey! Pero si es la rubia rica –dice la pelinegra zafándose de Momoko y camina hacia ella -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya no tienes mareos y vómitos?

Momoko se le va el alma a los pies y Miyako aumenta su nerviosismo mirando de reojo a su hermano quien la miraba pidiendo una explicación, ¿A qué se refería? ¿Miyako está enferma? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo conocía a los amigos de la empleada?

ya me siento mejor

-Debió ser algo horrible para ti la primera vez que uno be …-es callada por Momoko quien le tapa la boca.

-Cállate Kaoru –susurra cerca de su oído, sonriendo nerviosamente –Su hermano no sabe nada …¡Ay! ¡No me muerdas!

-Ni tú me calles de esa manera –mira al hermano mayor y después de la pequeña y al final a su amiga se le ocurre una idea –Miyako ¿Quieres venir? Iremos a "Gamvers"

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un local de videojuegos –Miyako mira Boomer sonrojándose de nuevo –El lugar favorito de Kaoru

-Vamos Miyako será divertido –Kaoru se sentí realmente desesperada y mataba varios pájaros de un tiro si iba Miyako, Momoko iría para cuidarla dejando de trabajar y la rubia no se traume pensando que cada salida de amigos se la pase tan mal y ella dejara de estar de aburrida ¡Era perfecto! –Te prometo que no te la pasaras mal si quieres nos llevamos a tu niñera para que te cuide

Miyako mira a la pelinegra que sonreí con confianza y después al rubio quien no despegaba sus ojos su persona, ¿Irse con ellos? Unos desconocidos, que eran más confiables que sus compañeros que la rechazan, Momoko la acompañarían. O quedarse en casa y tener un interrogatorio de parte de Brick de lo que hiso en la fiesta

-De acuerdo solo si va Momoko

-¡Ya está! Vete a cambiar pelirroja

-No vas a ninguna parte Miyako –Momoko pensaba que ya se estaba tardando en que diga algo así –Ya tuviste suficiente con lo de ayer

-Señorita Miyako por favor espérenme en la entrada en un momento los alcanzo –Miyako asiente ignorando completamente a su hermano Kaoru toma de ella de los hombros y la lleva a la salida a pesar de la quejas de Brick, Boomer las sigue sintiéndose aliviado de salir de esa casa que comenzaba a tensarse

-Señorito Him Miyako y yo iremos a "Gamvers" regresamos antes de que oscurezca

-¿Creo que no le queda claro quién manda en esta casa?

-Si lose y es su madre, le llamare para que no se preocupe y le pediré a Yoko de que cuide de usted y del señorito Butch

-No somos unos críos soy un año mayor que usted

-Se comporta como unos –lo mira a los ojos retando a esos ojos rojos que tanto miedo puedo provocar, le sonríe haciendo que Brick se comience a perder la paciencia –Ira Miyako conmigo cuidare de ella debe estar tranquilo, no le pasara nada

Se voltea caminando hacia su habitación Brick la sigue por detrás

-Yo no confió en usted

-Soy su niñera debería hacerlo ¿Además que gano en lastimar a Miyako?

-No lo sé no soy usted

-No diga idioteces –le cierra la puerta impidiéndole la entrada –No gano nada en lastimarla, ya le había dicho que necesito este trabajo

-Solo lleva tres días en esta casa y cree que puede hacer lo que quiera –se recarga en la pared –Se lo advierto puedo hacer su vida en una infierno

-No necesito de su amenazas, ya tengo bastantes –abre la puerta había cambiado su vestido elegante manchado de cátsup por unos pantalón negro que combinaba con su playera rosa y una tenis negros que estaban algo gastados –Y si no me equivoco usted dijo que no duraría dos días ¿Acaso se rindió?

-¿Me estas retando enana?

-Tómelo como quiera –se aleja de él y baja las escaleras –Y si me disculpa me están esperando

Brick escucha la puerta cerrase, maldice dando una patada a la puerta de Butch, Esa enana la sacaba de quicio, era la única persona que lo retaba .con lo mirada, o que tan solo lo mire a los ojos, y sus malditas sonrisas maternales y en ocasiones igual de retadores como sus ojos rosas.

_-Debo deshacerme de ella lo antes posible _–piensa ignorando a su hermano que le estaba reclamando por el golpe en la puerta –_Muy bien enana si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás_

_**Continuara…**_

Yo: listo capitulo terminado ¿Verdad? Que se pone interesante

**Zety: y lo que le falta hasta vendrá varias cosas que no se esperan **

Yo: dígame lo que piensa de esta capitulo si lo amaron si lo detestaron, o les gusto o merece irse a la basura

**Zety: más le vale que sean buenos Review *saca su hacha* creo que no hace falta que les diga lo que sucederá **

Yo: Bien que creen que pase ¿Cuál es el plan de Brick? ¿Cómo sacara a Momoko de la casa?

**Zety: déjenos sus Review**

Yo: y aunque sea bastante atrasado les deseo una Feliz Navidad! Y que hayan comenzado excelente su Año Nuevo! n.n

**Zety: sayo**


	6. Chapter 6

Yo: Bueno tarde como siempre pero es mejor que nada ¿no?

**Zety: hm… **

Yo: *la miro de reojo* bueno este cap tendrá un poco de las tres parejas espero que le guste y si notan que me desvío de la personalidad de los personajes hágamelo saber por favor…

**Zety: ….**

Yo: *ponerme incomoda*…. ¿Te pasa algo?

**Zety:… no **

Yo: ¿segura?

**Zety: Si… Nos leemos abajo **

**Yo y zeti: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no nos pertenece solo la trama u.u **

**¿Nana?**

**Capítulo 5**

Butch no comprendía el extraño comportamiento de su hermano mayor, que seguía parado en frente de su habitación con la mirada perdida, apretando los puños. ¿Acaso regreso su padre? Imposible aún faltaba meses para eso, y está muy tranquilo para que fuera su padre el culpable de su enojo ¿Entonces que le pasaba? Gruñe con fastidio ¿Era tanto pedir tomar una siesta? Toda la bendita noche estuvo dando vueltas en su cama, inquieto mirando el reloj cada 5 minutos ¿Por qué? Simple, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta. Estaba preocupado por su hermana pequeña, si era normal entre hermanos, pero no estaba acostumbrado admitir esos sentimientos, ni siquiera ser expresivo, prefiere tomarlo todo como una broma o no darle importancia a nada, era fácil y sencillo y esos sentimientos que él no conocía la mayoría, no se presente hacia nadie. Pero su hermana era otra cosa, era la única persona quien se preocupa, que más quiere en este mundo, pero no le gustaba admitirlo, logrando disfrazarlo con desinterés. Así de fácil para el

No era un sobreprotector como su hermano Brick –Que era bastante exagerado, hasta a veces ridículo –sabía que su hermana ya tenía edad para conocer la vida –aunque su idealidad se bastante diferente al de Miyako –pero la ansiedad no lo dejaba dormir, solo pudo hacerlo al escuchar los pasos de su hermana en un intento de no hacer ruido, hasta su habitación, y el que Brick lo confirmara

Y por desvelarse, estaba de mal humor, trato de alegrar su día molestando a su nana llenándola de cátsup su uniforme, pero no resulto, fue divertido verla enojada tratando de no perder la compostura, aunque su tic en el ojo la delataba, pero aún seguía aburrido y cansado, pensó en salir e ir a su local favorito de videojuegos "Gamvers" pero estaba castigado y no deseaba que su madre estuviera más enojada con él. Así que prefirió dormir en su habitación como única opción –realmente había otra que era hacer su deberes pero lo descarto en seguida –pero parece que era el día de joderlo.

-Te quedaras parado todo el día ¡¿Por qué carajos pateas mi puerta?!

-Cállate, estoy pensando –Brick frunce el ceño relajando sus músculos y entrecerrando los ojos

Butch bufa para luego recargarse en el marco de su puerta. Reconoce esa mirada, es la misma que pone cuando se le ocurre un plan, espero paciente con esperanza de des aburrirse

-Iremos a Gamer –Butch lo mira sin entender ¿Que era Gamer? –No te quedes allí, tenemos que ir por Miyako

¿Miyako? ¿Qué tiene que ver Miyako? Pensaba el pelinegro mientras veía a su hermano como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Brick lleva sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, clara señal de su desesperación

-Se más claro –reprocha Butch -¿Que es de Gamer? ¿Qué tiene que ver Miyako con que golpes mi puerta?

-Un local de videojuegos, nuestra querida nana ha decidido llevarla con unos desconocidos. Tenemos que ir por ella

-Tu sobreprotección hermano comienza a fasti… -Butch se interrumpe procesando lo dicho -¿Dónde fueron?

-Gamer, Gaver...

-"Gamvers"

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Puede ser –Brick arque la ceja conociendo ese tono de voz de su hermano. Algo quiere -¿Que me darás a cambio?

-No darte una paliza ¿Qué te parece?

-No hermano sabes muy bien cómo pagarme

-Oh mejor lo busco por mi cuenta

-Algo que te tomara mucho tiempo que para ti es valioso, y Miyako en ese tiempo pudo moverse a otro lado –Cuando quería, llagaba ser más inteligente en cuanto al chantaje se refiere, una cualidad que frustraba a Brick bastante

-¿Qué quieres?

Butch sonríe victorioso pocas veces tenía a su hermano a su merced –Que seas mi cómplice mañana, Miko Shirogane dará una fiesta y no planeo perdérmela –Brick da una mueca de asco

-No entiendo tu insistencia de enrollarte con ella, la familia está loca inclusive su hermana

-Cómo has dicho su familia pero ella y su cuerpo no lo son –su sonrisa victoriosa cambia a una de burla -¿Acaso no te gusta como la mocosa de Himeko ande detrás de ti? ¿Cómo es que te llama? Así _Bricky _

-¡Cállate! ¡Tengo suficiente con ella! –Su voz era dura y su rostro intimidaba, Butch se estremeció levemente ante esa mirada rojiza pero logro disimularlo encogiéndose de hombros -¡Muévete! Perdemos tiempo con tus estupideces

Brick da media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida, escuchando la risa burlona de su hermano

A veces deseaba ser hijo único.

.

.

.

Miyako miraba el interior del metro con curiosidad y desconfianza, nunca había estado en algo así, ni siquiera sabía que había uno en la cuidad –En realidad no sabía nada de la cuidad –donde todo era nuevo para ella, en ir en metro y no en su carro del año con su chofer, la hacía sentir insegura y extraña, no podía dejar de morderse las uñas

-¿Siempre hacen esto? –se sentía ridícula al preguntar era obvio que si

-Por supuesto –dice Kaoru mirándola extrañada -¿Nunca tomaste uno? –Miyako niega con la cabeza -¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Acaso te tienen enjaulada en tu casa?

-Kaoru la incomodas –le reprocha Momoko mirando a Miyako con ternura –No le hagas caso, siempre hay una primera vez

-Miyako por lo menos dime que has jugado un videojuego

-Claro que si –dice Miyako algo ofendida –Juego con mis hermanos, no están difícil

Momoko sonríe, mientras que Kaoru comenzaba a preguntarle a la rubia lo que desconocía de la vida ante su encierro. Mira de reojo a su amigo que ha estado callado últimamente

-¿Estas bien? –Boomer la mira saliendo de sus pensamientos

-No tendrás problemas por esto ¿Verdad?

-No, la señora Him le había dado permiso y no se molestó que fuera con ella –dice segura, aunque la verdad es que duda que la haya escuchado, había dicho "No hay problema" y luego se despidió y colgó, no pidiendo más explicaciones –No te preocupes no me despidieran por esto.

Boomer asiente algo inseguro, el hermano de Miyako dejo mucho que desear, daba miedo en mirarlo, era tan intimidadora su mirada que no lo creía posible en una persona, era casi difícil de imaginar que Miyako fuera su hermana, era muy diferentes, ella era inocente, tímida, ingenua y amable y el… bueno no lo conocía muy bien pero daba la impresión de ser mal humorado, burlón, alguien realmente calculador y frio. Temía por su amiga, sabe que era difícil que se asustara y podía cuidarse, pero ese chico no le daba buena espina y que por su culpa, Momoko de nuevo estuviera desesperada por sus deudas.

Siente una mano pequeña acariciar su cabello rubio despeinándolo en modo juguetón.

-Vamos deja de pensar tanto, no te preocupes por mí, el señorito Him no es un peligro –Momoko le sonríe tratando de tranquilizarlo, a veces le sorprendía lo fácil que se entendían el uno con el otro, como si fueran capaces de leerse la mente –Sabes como soy, cumplo lo que me propongo.

-Sí, lose –murmura rodeando los hombros de la chica con su brazo, despeinándola con el otro haciéndola reír

Miyako los mira con interés y luego desviarla incomoda, al parecer el chico que se parecía al príncipe de su cuento que leí de niña quería alguien más, baja la mirada decepcionada, para luego sonrojarse de vergüenza y regañándose mentalmente

-¿_Pero en qué piensas? Mi corazón es para Takaki –_de nuevo baja la mirada se pone triste recordando un imagen que no le gustaba. Erika besando a su amor platónico _–Que tampoco es correspondido, Miyako. ¿Por qué tengo mala suerte en esto?_

-Hey rubia ¿Por qué esa cara larga? –Miyako alza la mirada hacia Kaoru -¿Te arrepientes de venir?

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no yo… -se muerde el labio nerviosa –Yo … solo estoy algo nerviosa e insegura, nunca he venido aquí, así que tengo miedo en perderme o que me dejen ... _como ellos –_piensa lo último, siendo sincera en sus palabra, no los conocía, solo a Momoko aunque no por completo y fueron muy amables con ella ayer en la noche, que fue abandonada por sus compañeros de clase que lleva casi dos año conociéndolos, ¿Cómo no iba sentirse insegura?

-A veces das tanta ternura –Dice Kaoru sorprendiéndola –Y tan inocente definitivamente te llevare conmigo a una fiesta

-¡Ni se te ocurra Matsubara! –Momoko que había escuchado lo dicho de Kaoru –como una especie de radar –la miraba con autoridad aparentando ser mayor, la pelinegra pone los ojos en blanco.

-¡No empieces vieja gruñona!

-¡Miyako no debe manchar su inocencia con tus locuras!

-¡Debe aprender a vivir! ¡Y no sea amargada como tú!

-¡No soy una amargada! ¡Soy responsable es diferente!

-¡Es exactamente lo mismo! ¡Siempre eres una aguafiestas!

Miyako escucha un suspiro de resignación de parte del chico que murmura un "Aquí vamos de nuevo"

-¿Siempre discuten?

-Cada vez que se ven, no pueden vivir tranquilas sin su dosis de discusión, terminas acostumbrándote –Miyako lo mira con duda

-¿Acostumbrarme?

Boomer le sonríe asiendo que se sonroje –Dudo mucho que Kaoru no cumpla su promesa de llevarte a una fiesta con ella

Por alguna razón sintió alivio escuchando esas palabras, esos significaba que no será la única vez que saldría con… ¿Amigos? No era lo apropiado, es decir ¡Apenas se conocían! Son desconocidos y no sabe nada de ellos, una amistad no se forma en un día ¿Verdad? ¿Entonces cómo llamarlo?, una salida con su nana de su misma edad con dos de sus amigos que presenciaron una escena vergonzosa de ella en un estado de embriaguez… vaya forma de conocer amigos, no dio una primera impresión hacia ellos, y no era lo común, pero de alguna forma se sentía cómoda con ellos no se siente rechazada y después de cuidarla –Sobre todo Boomer –estaba agradecida por eso, y de que no la alejaran –al contrario la acercaban más –como sus compañero de clase y de su amor platónico que creía que sería bueno para ella.

-Hey rubia de nuevo pones esa cara larga –Kaoru la mira algo fastidiada, vino a divertirse no a soportar persona apagadas –Vamos niña olvida lo que sea que esté pensando y diviértete

Miyako asiente haciendo caso al consejo. Tenía razón ya no vale la pena pensar cosa tristes, se iba a divertir y mucho, con estas personas que desea con todas sus fuerzas llamarlos amigos. Perdida en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa, sale del tren del metro que se había detenido abriendo sus puertas.

-¡Espera Miyako, esa no es nuestra parada! –grita Momoko demasiado tarde las puertas se había cerrado dejando a una Miyako confundida mirando como sus acompañantes se alejaban en la cosa de metal. Y luego mira a su alrededor

-_Auxilio_ –piensa donde el miedo la invade –_ ¿Por qué a mí me pasa esto?_

La pequeña de los Him, se perdió en un lugar desconocido…. Otra vez

.

.

.

-¡Paren esta cosa! ¡Ahora! –Momoko golpea el vidrio lastimando su mano -¡Ay!

-Tranquila Momoko la llamaremos y le diré en donde vernos –Kaoru se cruza los brazos, como si lo que acaba de decir hubiera sido lo más inteligente. No lo era

-Muy bien ¿Tienes su teléfono? –pregunta Momoko

-Tus eres su niñera ¿No lo tienes tú? –Momoko desvía la mirada, Kaoru abre los ojos -¡¿Pero qué clase de nana eres?! ¡Por todos los dioses paren esta máquina!

Boomer sujeta a la pelinegra por la cintura antes de que hiciera una tontería

-Iremos por ella en la siguiente parada, no le pasara nada –las dos chicas asiente –Bueno a no ser que un ladrón trate de robarle y la amenace con una navaja –Momoko se lo imagina poniéndose nerviosa –o que un violador intente aprovecharse de ella o que…

-¡Por dios Boomer no ayudes! –Grita Kaoru mirando a su amiga, quien consideraba la idea de romper la ventana y correr hacia Miyako –No le pasara nada Momoko es poco probable que suceda, no le hagas caso a este rubio pervertido

-¡Que no soy pervertido! –Kaoru murmura molesta y Boomer suspira –Hay que separarnos, regresaremos en la estación que se quedó, y cada quien busca en diferente áreas, espero que no se haya movido

-¿Por qué es tan torpe? –Murmura Momoko tranquilizándose, un recuerdo aparece en su mente, sonríe levemente -¿Recuerdan la vez que me quede dormida y desperté al otro lado de la cuidad?

Los dos amigos ríen, recordándolo

-Estuviste como una llorona y no querías salirte de una veterinaria –exclama Kaoru –Oh la vez que Boomer confundió el baño de hombres.

Vuelven a reír incluyendo el rubio sonrojado y algo apenado –o cuando Kaoru quería matar a un policía por haber ofendido la forma de pelear de su padre –Ahora eran carcajadas lo que salía de su bocas e ignorando completamente la miradas de reproche de los demás pasajeros. No era para nada extraño que salieran las cosas mal cada vez que salían, era lo más normal para ellos. Y siempre lo recuerdan con una carcajada en sus labios.

.

.

.

Miyako miraba al su alrededor confundida ¿Que debía ser? ¿Quedarse y no moverse? ¿Tratar de buscarlos tomando el siguiente tren del metro? ¿Ir con un policía?, estaba asustada aunque no tanto como la noche de ayer, comparada con eso estaba tranquila.

-_Sera mejor que me quede quieta _–piensa yendo a una banca y esperar a que la encontraran, suspira frustrada ¿Acaso siempre le pasara esta cosas cada vez que sale? Solo esperaba que sus acompañantes la volvieran a invitar a salir después de esto y no la consideren tonta ¿Por qué era tan difícil caerle bien a la gente?

Espera por varios minutos comenzaba a impacientarse ¿Y si la dejaron? ¿Y si decidieron que no valía la pena buscarla? No, Momoko no haría eso, es muy buena y hace un gran trabajo como nana, además perdería su trabajo si la dejaba sola, Brick se encargaría de eso, la buscaría solo por eso, baja la mirada algo triste. Dios porque siempre busca lo peor

-Al fin te encontré –alza la mirada reconociendo unos ojos azules zafiro –Creo que será una costumbre entre los dos

La broma de Boomer, hizo sentir mal a Miyako sintiéndolo como un reclamo –Lo siento, no acostumbro ser tan torpe –Boomer la mira confundido sentándose a su lado –No sé cómo actuar con otra personas que no sean mis hermanos, perdona mi torpeza

-Hablas como si nunca hubieras salido –dice ignorando la disculpa, Miyako baja más la mirada, a esta paso su rostro llegara al suelo -¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Nunca has salido?! –Miyako no dice nada –Eso explica todo –Miyako se sentía incomoda con la sonrisa algo burlona del chico –Otra razón más que tiene Kaoru para llevarte a sus fiestas –siente una caricia en su cabeza siendo juguetona, sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola, mira al chico que sonreí divertido haciendo brillar sus ojos, sonríe devuelta.

-¡Miyako! –Momoko corrían hacia ellos junto con Kaoru -¿Estas bien? ¿No intentaron atacarte? ¿Te amenazaron? ¿Lastimado? ¿Robaron? ¡Vamos dime! –toma a la rubia de los hombros sacudiéndola y dejarla algo mareada

-N-No estoy bien –Momoko suspira algo aliviada y luego abrazarla

-Dios Miyako ten más cuidado

-Lo-Lo siento –se sentía que se asfixiaba con el abrazo –Momo-ko, no respiro

-Pelirroja si no la mata un ladrón lo harás tu –Momoko se separa murmurando un "lo siento" –Hay que apurarnos o nos ganarán lo mejores juegos

Momoko rueda los ojos y Boomer ríe divertido ante el entusiasmo de Kaoru. Miyako sonríe sintiéndose cómoda de nuevo.

.

.

.

-¿Seguro sabes dónde es?

-Por supuesto es aquí –dice Butch con seguridad –Siempre vengo aquí –Brick mira las calles algo inseguro y el local ¿A este lugar la llevo la nana a su hermanita? Con más razón tenía que encontrarla.

El local era gigantesco o eso aparentaba, los adolescentes y niños entraba y salían con la diversión marcada en su rostro, el sonido de los efectos de los videojuegos, las risas y peleas eran el aviente del lugar, con diferente tipo de consola o juegos mecánicos siendo el centro de atención. Brick entendía el por qué Butch venia aquí, era su aviente, el tipo de cosas que le gusta desde niño.

Mira a su derecha con intención de hablarle a su hermano… pero se encontró el lugar vacío. Butch había aprovechado la oportunidad de escapar del sobreprotector del mayor

-_Imbécil –_piensa bufando entrando al lugar y no perder más su tiempo

-¿Cómo demonios supo donde era? –se pregunta Momoko en susurros estando escondida en unos arbusto cerca junto con los demás. A lo lejos antes de llegar pudo reconocer la figura de Brick delante del local, no perdió tiempo en empujar a los demás en esos arbustos para evitar que los viera –_llegara a molestarme_

-Momoko ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunta Miyako preocupada

Momoko se queda callada por un rato mientras sus tres amigos la miraban esperando una solución, notaron como la pelirroja aumentaba en presionar su ceño casi juntando sus cejas, murmura una maldición para luego relajarse algo enojada

-Hacer lo que venimos hacer –dice saliendo del escondite siendo seguida por sus amigos –Y esperar que no nos encuentre, el lugar es bastante grande como para que nos encuentre –Le sonríe animada –Bien, ¡Vamos! que quiero vencer a Kaoru en "Guitar Hero" esta vez

-¡En tus sueños! Nadie me vence –exclama la pelinegra corriendo hacia el local Boomer y Momoko ruedan los al mismo tiempo siguiendo a su alocada amiga Miyako los sigue siendo impresionada al ver dentro del local, era grande con una aire divertido sabía que a su hermano Butch le encantaría estar aquí.

Camina un rato hasta llegar a la recepción, pidiendo cuatro tarjetas donde contenían el dinero necesario para poder jugar los juegos mecánicos y dos pases para cada uno para poder jugar las consolas. Miyako mira la tarjeta algo divertida, había un pequeño pulpo que adornaba la tarjeta de juegos con las palabras "Diviértete" escrita en ella. Le recordaba a "Pulpi" su muñeco de peluche.

-Bien nosotras iremos a jugar "Guitar Hero" ¿Van por la bebidas? –les pregunta Kaoru que parecía temblar de alegría

-Si por que no –dice Boomer –Vamos Miyako

La chica asiente siguiéndolo, mientras escuchaba las voces de Momoko y Kaoru retándose y diciendo quien ganara alejándose, no dejaba de mirar el lugar con algo de fascinación imaginándose a ella de pequeña junto con Butch yendo de un lugar a otro en el local, jugando cada juego sin descanso. Mientras que Brick los mira con cara de fastidio.

Se detiene, haciendo que Boomer también lo haga, busca con la mirada lo que sea que llamó la atención de la rubia, encontrándola siendo un juego de máquina, conocía ese juego tenía como objetivo de matar zombies, con una pistola de juguete que estaba conectado

-¿Quieres intentarlo Miyako? –Mira hacia Boomer, asiente con la cabeza tomando el arma de juguete, Boomer saca una tarjeta y pasarla por un sensor encendiendo el juego –Tienes que dispararle a esos zombies que aparecen en la pantalla –Miyako mira el juego algo confundida le recordaba al "Call Duty" que le gustaba tanto a Butch pero en vez de control era una pistola. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Boomer nota su cara de Confusión, se pone detrás de la chica y la ayuda en poner la pistola frente de ella –Solo apuntas la cabeza del zombi y jalas el gatillo –dice al mismo tiempo que pone su dedo encima del dedo de ella apretando el gatillo de mentira, poco después la cabeza virtual de la persona muerta explota. Miyako hubiera dado una mueca de asco si no estuviera tan nerviosa ante la cercanía del chico, recordó que lo había leído en una revista algo sobre "Formas de interesarle un chico" o algo parecido –lo había leído para poder estar con Takaki – donde decía que en la cita la mejor forma de gustarle era aparentar torpeza para quedar en este tipo de… situación. Nota como tres zombies se acercan a su personaje virtual olvidando sus nervios toma fuertemente la pistola y darles con rapidez las cabezas y "Matarlos". Comenzaba a divertirse

-Esto es divertido –dice mientras no dejaba de disparar aumentando puntos, Boomer lo mira asombrado y luego divertido. Tal vez Kaoru tenía una gran competencia – ¡Ja! ¡Te tengo! –Con unos cuantos disparos más termina el juego, "Winner" aparecía en la pantalla sacando montones de tarjetitas pequeñas, Miyako se acerca -¿Qué son?

-Son puntos puedes pagar con ellos regalos en la recepción –Miyako parecía una niña mirando las tarjetas cuando pronunció la palabra regalo, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar –Ven vamos hay que ir por las bebidas y de paso por tu regalo –Miyako grita de alegría saltando como una niña de seis años

-¡Vamos! –toma la mano del chico corriendo sin saber por dónde ir

.

.

.

-¡No es justo! –exclama con frustración Momoko, tratando de matar con la mirada a la pelinegra de su amiga que hacia una pose de superioridad como si hubiera ganado la gran guerra y salvado a los inocentes. –Debes hacer trampa no es posible que me ganes

-¡Por favor pelirroja acepta tu derrota! –Kaoru disfrutaba mucho poder ganarle en algo a Momoko, era pocas la veces que lo hacía, por eso amaba lo juegos de ese lugar, en ninguno puede la perfecta estudiante de Momoko ganarle. – ¿Quieres la revancha?

-¿Y seguir pasando vergüenza? No gracias –Kaoru ríe divertida mientras se ponía una partida para sí sola. Momoko se deja caer en el sillón mirando a su amiga que miraba la pantalla sin parpadear, moviendo los dedos como una experta en el brazo en el supuesto guitarra. ¿Cómo lograba no equivocarse? Nunca miraba si sus dedos apretaban el botón correcto, siempre viendo la pantalla o en ocasiones actuaba como si realmente tocaba una guitarra verdadera. Sabía que Kaoru tenía una agilidad y fuerza sorprendente, siempre se preguntaba el por qué no los aprovechaba en el estudio, sería igual de estudiante modelo como ella –como le decían los maestro, aunque no lo sintiera así –y sus notas sería igual o mejores.

-¡Yeah! Un nuevo record –festeja Kaoru. Ya sabía la respuesta aunque no lo creía, era simple, le aburría esforzarse y si le aburría no le interesaba. – ¡Al fin par de rubios, habían tardado! –Momoko voltea su cabeza notando la presencia de Boomer llevando la botana y de Miyako que sostenía un conejo de peluche de color blanco -¿Y eso?

Miyako sonríe orgullosa presumiendo su peluche –Me lo gane matando Zombis

-Hubieras visto Kaoru, fue muy buena tal vez tengas competencia –Kaoru entrecierra los ojos mirando a Miyako algo retadora.

-Bueno entonces demuéstralo –le da Miyako la otra guitarra que había ocupado Momoko, Miyako lo toma poniéndoselo, Boomer le explica lo que debe hacer Miyako asiente ya sabía cómo era el juego, tenía el mismo juego en su casa aunque prefería la batería que la guitarra, Kaoru pone una canción al alzar y comienzan a tocar

5 minutos después Kaoru seguía festejando diciendo que era invencible, Boomer suspira resignado, Momoko comenzaba a fastidiarse, y Miyako se quita el control divertido.

-¡Ja! ¡Soy increíble! –Exclama Kaoru dejándose caer a lado de Momoko tomando una papitas que había traído Boomer -¿Jugamos Call duty? –todos asiente mientras comenzaba su partida, con quejas de Momoko diciendo que hacia trampa la pelinegra y está provocándola. Miyako no dejaba de sonreír y reír con un que otro comentario bromista de Boomer

.

.

.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? –se pregunta Brick en voz alta mirando para todo lados en un busca de su hermano pelinegro y de su hermana rubia. Pero había demasiadas personas que era difícil encontrarlos solo con la vista. Gruñe aun buscándolos mientras caminaba.

Se sentía fuera de lugar estar en este lugar, no era su estilo, le gustaba los videojuegos una que otra vez jugaba por gusto pero no era un aficionado como Butch, ni como Miyako que le gusta cualquier cosa. Deseaba regresar a su habitación o ir a otra parte tranquilo que este lugar ruidoso con mocosos de 10 años yendo de un lado para otro, gritando de alegría al ganar o de frustración al perder

-¡Ganamos! –voltea al reconocer la voz, Miyako estaba celebrando junto con el amigo rubio de la enana ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Bruno? ¿Boner? Daba igual camina hacia ellos, evitando la sonrisa que quería salir ante el baile ridículo que hacia su hermana -¡Butch estará orgulloso de mi!

-Al fin te encuentro –Miyako para su baile poniéndose tensa y voltear poco a poco con algo de temor, traga saliva con dificultar, Brick estaba serio donde sus ojos rojos daban un poco de miedo

-Ho-Hola Brick

-¡Por los dioses pareces una acosador rojito! –Exclama Kaoru frustrada ante su derrota con los rubios. Nota mental nunca hacer equipo con Momoko de nuevo

Brick la mira extrañado ¿Rojito? Pero qué diablos...

-¡Por tu culpa Momoko perdimos! ¡Que no entiendes que si eres el francotirador no tienes que moverte!

-¡Espera un segundo se supone que iríamos juntas por ellos y te cubriría la espalda!

-¡Con eso me refiero que te quedes en el edificio! ¡Cúbreme la espalda! Eres pésima en esto!

-¡Disculpa por no ser una experta su realeza!

-Perdonada, pero la próxima vez has lo que yo te digo

-¡Ja! ¡Era sarcasmo! ¡Yo juego como quiero!

-¡De acuerdo has lo que quieras gruñona! –al mismo tiempo Momoko y Kaoru se cruzan de brazos y voltean su mirada molestas preguntándose ¿Cómo demonios son amigas?

Miyako y Boomer ruedan los ojos divertidos, mientras que Brick miraba con extrañeza a las dos chicas en especial a la pelinegra que lo llamo Rojito, de todos los apodos que le han hecho las niña tontas que los persiguen, nunca en su vida, lo han llamado de esa forma al igual que nadie lo a retado con una mirada como lo hace Momoko. Definitivamente esas personas no eran normales

-Como sea yo me largo no aguanto el mismo aire de la vieja gruñona –dice Kaoru, haciendo que Brick sonría levemente burlón, comenzaba agradarle la pelinegra.

Momoko bufa –Nadie te había obligado en arrastrarme hasta aquí –Kaoru le saca la lengua y haciéndole una seña con el dedo del corazón. Miyako confundida voltea a su hermano

-¿Que significa lo que hizo Kaoru? –Brick niega con la cabeza sacudiéndole el cabello.

-Eres demasiado inocente Miyako pero si tanto quieres saber significa…

-No se atreva señorito Him –lo regaña Momoko –Lo que hizo Kaoru es muy grosero y te pido Miyako que nunca lo hagas

Miyako asiente tomando nota en su mente: preguntarle a Butch lo que significa. El cerebro de Brick hace _click _recordándole a que había venido. Toma la muñeca de su hermana, y con un seco "vámonos" la jala con intención de llevarla de regreso a casa.

Pero Momoko se pone frente suyo poniendo sus manos en la cadera, mirándolo tan enojada a igual que fastidiada. Brick le devuelve la mirada con la intención de intimidarla como él sabe hacerlo. Pero solo consiguió que entrecerrara los ojos. De nuevo esa mirada retadora, comenzaba a odiarla.

-Boomer llévate a Miyako a los demás juegos –dice Momoko sin despejar la mirada de Brick –Hablare con el señorito Him.

Antes de que pudiera racionar Brick su hermana se había zafado de su agarre, e irse con Boomer casi huyendo de él. Momoko cruzas sus brazos aun mirándolo enojada, mientras que Brick también la miraba igual de molesto. El ambiente entre ellos era tan pesado que la demás gente dentro del local se alejaba, temerosos.

-Realmente es peor que un sobreprotector padre –comenta Momoko.

-Y usted una metiche sin remedio –Contrataca Brick

Era más pesado el ambiente, igual de filosa como un cuchillo. Solo un completo idiota podía atreverse en meterse esa zona de peligro.

-Dulce Momoko que agradable coincidencia –Momoko cierra los ojos frustrada ¿Por qué el universo la odia tanto? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? No tenía dinero para soportar a Randy en este momentos con sus amenazas de muerte ante su deuda, aún falta semanas para que sea el mes. ¿Por qué no la deja tranquila?

Voltea encarando al chico castaño -¿Qué quieres Randy?

-Vaya que agresiva –dice con una sonrisa tonta que Momoko quería arrancar –No puedo saludar a mi dulce Momoko –la pelirroja escucha a Brick haciendo un sonido con su boca, le había causado gracia como la había llamado Randy –Veo que tiene compañía.

-Es un… compañero de clase –miente, algo preocupada, si Randy abre su boca sobre sus problemas Brick no perdería tiempo en contárselo a su madre, y con ello pierde su trabajo. Y nunca terminara esa maldita deuda que la tiene hasta la coronilla.

-Si claro, hare que te creo –dice el castaño con sarcasmo, pone su brazo en los hombros de Momoko, manando una mirada posesiva hacia Brick, donde un claro mansaje con esa acción.

"Aléjate de mi chica"

Aunque en vez de intimidar solo causo gracia al pelirrojo. Momoko le da un codazo molesta, realmente no tenía humor para nada, y menos para estupideces como esas.

-No volveré a repetirlo, ¿Qué quieres Randy?

-Bueno Momoko es hablar contigo, pero dudo mucho que quieras que lo escuche tu compañero –la pelirroja mira de reojo a Brick, luego mira a Randy –Si no fuera necesario querida no estaría aquí buscándote

Momoko suspira, realmente el universo la odiaba –Brick busca a Miyako y vayan a casa, los ver allí

-No eres nadie..

-Por favor Brick has caso –lo interrumpe, sus ojos estaban decaídos y cansados, Brick asiente compadeciendo por una vez.

-Bueno Momoko halemos –Dice Randy sonriendo victorioso tomando la mano de Momoko y llevarla a otra parte del local, la chica no tarda en alejar su mano diciendo un "no me toques" con sequedad e irse con él en una distancia prudente.

-_¿Qué tanto escondes enana?_ –piensa Brick algo curioso

.

.

.

-Maldita Momoko, vieja gruñona –murmura Kaoru caminando por todo el local, tenían ganas de golpear algo o alguien, realmente necesitaba desquitarse con cualquier cosa, solo una persona desafortunada tendría tan mala suerte para enfrentarse con su mal genio.

Un ligero golpe en su frente hace que gruña aún más molesta, alguien más alto choco con ella

-Oh disculpa no…-es callado con un fuerte golpe en su mentó haciéndolo caer al suelo -¡¿Pero qué te sucede?!

Butch mira a la persona que está enfrente de él, era una chica de cabello negro con una mirada asesina, donde sus ojos jades parecían rayos lase a punto de convertirlo en ceniza.

-Eso pasa por estar en mi camino –dice Kaoru siguiendo caminando, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas hacia su persona, Butch mira a la chica irse sobando su mentón

-_Pero que chica... _–piensa comprobando que sus dientes seguían completos

-¿Qué haces en el suelo? –Butch levanta la mirada encontrándose con ojos rojos de su hermano mayor

-Me encanta estar en el suelo, es mi Hobbie favorito –dice con sarcasmo, Brick frunce el ceño como respuesta.

-Bien hermano sé que eres un subnormal pero al menos finge que eres normal –Butch bufa levantándose, sacudiendo sus pantalones -¿Has visto a Miyako?

-No estado ocupado en comprobar la calidad de estos juegos

-Traducción, solo estuviste vagando y perdiendo el tiempo

-Tómalo como quieras –dice Butch sonriendo con inocencia, caminan los dos buscando a su hermana pequeña.

-Por cierto, queda entre nosotros que una chica te golpeo –Butch mira a su hermano sorprendido, mientras que Brick mantenía su semblante serio, ¿A quién quiere engañar? claramente se está aguantando la ganas de burlarse de él.

-_Maldito semáforo_

.

.

.

Miyako y Boomer se detienen exhausto de haber corrido, al huir del temible hermano mayor de la primera, a veces Miyako se preguntaba si Momoko no era Masoquista, no creía posible que alguien pudiera atreverse aguantar la mirada pesada de Brick. Ni siquiera Butch lo hacía siempre la evitaba. Eran tan parecidos a su padre.

-¡Vaya! por un momento pensé que moriríamos –exclama Boomer pasando su mano sobre su frente exagerando las cosas

-Lo siento por esto –dice apenada

-Enserio deberías dejar de disculparte –le sonríe mientras que esta se sonroja –Bueno por lo menos pudimos salvar tu peluche, antes de irnos

Miyako asiente abrazando su conejo –Verdad que muy bonito

-Sí, sí que lo es –Boomer dice esto ausente mirando a la chica y no al conejo perdido en sus pensamientos, Miyako desvía la mirada algo incomoda, hasta que algo le llama la atención ¿Qué hacia Momoko con ese chico castaño? ¿No estaba con su hermano hace un momento?

-Boomer –lo llama pero él seguía perdido en sus pensamientos –Boomer –silencio, chasquea los dedos entre sus ojos haciéndolo parpadear -¡Boomer!

-Eh... Perdón que decías –Miyako señala hacia donde esta Momoko

-¿Quién es ese chico con quien habla Momoko? –Dice con curiosidad, Boomer frunce el ceño claramente molesto, una faceta nueva para Miyako parece que su príncipe también puede enojarse, aunque también se veía preocupado. Mira de nuevo hacia Momoko que parecía no gustarle la compañía del chico castaño, que le sonría coqueto, sea lo que sea que estuvieran hablando solo parecía frustrar más Momoko, se notaba en sus manos que estaba en puños y temblaban dudaba que fuera de frio.

Se acerca hacia ellos con la intención de ayudar a Momoko, aunque no supiera como, sin darle tiempo de racionar a Boomer de detenerla

-Miyako espera no puedes

-Te dije que tendré el dinero en dos meses y no solo uno, es algo imposible lo que me pides –Exclama Momoko, Miyako se detiene a una distancia prudente escuchando la conversación

-También me juego la vida en hacerte este favor Momoko, solo has lo que te pido y tanto tú y como tu tía estarán a salvo de todo esto

-No me tienes que repetir tus amenazas que ya me las sé de memoria, le pagare pero necesito más tiempo –Randy ríe algo divertido, Miyako no entendía nada de lo que hablaban –No es gracioso Randy

-Oh claro que lo es Dulce Momoko, es lo mismo que nos dices antes de que tu querida tía regrese de nuevo a la boca del lobo, y endeudarse mas

Momoko aprieta la quijada quedándose sin argumentos.

-Solo un mes Momoko y es lo único que consiguieras –Randy mira detrás de la chica encontrándose con los dos rubios –Boomer amigo mío, me alegro verte.

Momoko se voltea alegrándose tener su amigo cerca pero su alegría dura poco al ver con quien estaba acompañado, el color de su cara desaparece poniéndose pálida. Miyako la miraba pidiendo explicaciones ¿A qué se refería el chico? ¿Momoko debe dinero? ¿Un mes en pagar?

-¿Momoko que...?

-Hablaremos después Miyako por favor –mira a Randy aun molesta –Si no tengo opción te lo tendré en un me ¿Contento?

-Lo estaría se me dieras un beso de despedida

-Ya basta Randy –Dice Kaoru apareciendo de la nada –No quieres quedarte sin ¿Verdad? –Truena sus puños amenazándolo con la mirada

-Claro que Kaoru ya me iba –Randy comienza alejar –Nos vemos en un mes dulce Momoko

Hasta que desaparece de sus vistas Momoko suelta todo el aire que ha estado conteniendo, dejando que sus nervios salgan a flote hasta el punto que sus piernas comience a fallarle

-Te dejo un segundo y te encuentro con este imbécil –Kaoru mira a su amiga con reproche, olvidando su antiguo enojo absurdo hacia ella –Tengo que estar cuidándote las 24hrs

-¿Qué quiera, Momoko?

-Lo de siempre –murmura mirando a Miyako quien estaba preocupada por ella –Miyako yo…

-Me lo dices en la casa –Miyako toma sus manos, sonriéndole con calidez, con tal de despreocuparla –Aquí no es el momento

-Gracias Miyako –le regresa la sonrisa agradecida, mientras que dirige sus ojos rosas hacía su amiga pelinegra –Kaoru yo…

-Vamos Pelirroja, es normal pelearnos por cosas tontas –Kaoru actúa desinteresada –Pero sabes que golpeare a cualquiera que te haga enojar, eso lo hago yo

Momoko ríe abrazando a su amiga a pesar de las quejas de esta, Boomer rasca su nuca algo incómodo las quejas de Kaoru llamaban mucho la atención, siendo observados. Las dos amigas se separan, mientras que una contenta y la otra refunfuñando.

-Bueno como esto se arruino por dos inesperadas e indeseable visitas –habla Kaoru –Sera mejor que los pospongamos vale

-Tengo trabajo Kaoru

-No comiences pelirroja

-No comienzo nada, solo digo la verdad

-Chicas por favor llaman mucho la atención.

El trio de amigos comienza a discutir, bueno Momoko y Kaoru discuten y Boomer trata de calmarlas, Miyako poco a poco comienza a sentirse algo apartada, sin saber cuál era su papel en esto, se mueve algo inquieta e incómoda, sin saber cómo actuar, otra vez. Dudaba mucho que la volvieran a invitar estar de nuevo con ellos ya que por su culpa su hermano arruino parte de la diversión, definitivamente ellos se alejarían de ella, como lo hacen todos los demás de su salón, veces e preguntaba si tendrá compañía o un amigo.

-¡Hey Rubia, deja esa cara! –Miyako mira a Kaoru –No te preocupes otro día vendremos aquí

¿Vendremos?

-¿Vendremos?

-Pues claro –Kaoru rodea los hombros de la chica con su brazo -¿Pensaste que no vendrías? Realmente eres tonta, si ya eres parte de nosotros.

Miyako abre sus ojos sorprendida, Mirando a Boomer y Momoko y confirmar lo que había dicho Kaoru

-Tiene razón Kaoru, Miyako –Dice Momoko con dulzura –Somos amigos ¿No?

-_¿Amigos? –_piensa confundida tratando de procesar la información, cuando lo hace su sonrisa era tan radiante de alegría, que te daba ganas de sonreír con ella una sonrisa que le encanto a Boomer –Si lo somos, somos amigos –Dice aguantado la lagrimas

-Bienvenida al club Miyako –Dice Boomer sacudiéndole el cabello, haciéndola sonrojar, los cuatro ríen a carcajadas, donde sería el comienzo de varias risas y situaciones incomodas y divertidas, en este grupo de amigos.

_**Continuara…**_

Yo: bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y creo que me quedo más largo que los demás

**Zety: perdonen las faltas de ortografía….**

Yo: solo lo checamos rápido y…. Espera te disculpaste. ¿Estas enferma?

**Zety: No ¿podemos ya acabar con esto? quiero dormir **

Yo: De-De acuerdo

**Zety: Apresúrate **

Yo: Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, recuerden dejar REVIWES

**Zety: Sayo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Yo: Dios siento mi cerebro explotar

**Zety: Tranquilízate no creo que este año sea tan malo **

Yo: Detesto los proyectos, exposiciones, etc. Me estresan y me consume ni ganas de escribir me dan

**Zety: Ya es tu último año disfrútalo por lo que viene es mucho peor **

Yo: Eso no me consuela conciencia inútil… Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de ¿Nana?

**Zety: Que cambio tan drástico de tema *rueda los ojos*. Actualizando tarde como siempre por las quejas de esta niña traumada**

Yo: Siempre tan linda… Bueno no los entretenemos. Disfruten del capitulo

**Zety: Nos leemos abajo **

**Yo y zeti: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no nos pertenece solo la trama u.u **

**¿Nana?**

**Capítulo 6**

Hay pocas cosas o pocos recuerdos donde Miyako los atesora en el fondo de su corazón, donde la mayoría de ellos los comparte con sus hermanos, y muy pocos con personas que no era su familia. Siempre ha sido una niña feliz, soñadora y tan inocente siendo un poco –para no decir mucho –fácil de manipular, desde su niñez su mayor defecto fue en confiar mucho en la gente, y teniendo tan mala suerte de ser siempre rodeada de persona interesada y egoístas que aprovechaban su debilidad. Llego un momento que Miyako odio su apellido, se aguantó varias veces las ganas de llorar solo para no preocupar a sus dos hermanos mayores, siempre sonriendo aparentando estar bien, cuando sus ojos decían otra cosa. Era muy buena en eso, lograba que ni Brick, ni Butch se enteren de su tristeza.

No solo era tener confianza, sino también en ser popular con el sexo opuesto creaba la envidia de sus compañeras, siendo tan celosas diciendo rumores que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Por suerte Brick se enteró de esos rumores, importándole una mierda que sean mujeres las amenazo siendo tan fácil para él, con su mirada roja penetrante, ya nadie molesto a su hermana pequeña de nuevo. Pero claro ahora nadie se le acercaba.

Pero ahora tenía una sonrisa tan grande que sabría que le dolería las mejillas por tanto sonreír, ni siquiera la mirada molesta de su hermano podía quitarla de su rostro, o que Momoko lo regañe por lo mal que conducía

-¡Deje de ver a su hermana por el retrovisor y mire al frente! –Brick deja salir un gruñido, tomando nota que la nana enana era una molestia como copiloto –No sé cómo consiguió el permiso de conducir

-El dinero Momoko siempre lo resuelve todo –dice Butch sobándose la mejilla, aun le dolía del tremendo golpe que le dio aquella chica de ojos verdes con amenaza de peligro escrito en ellos. Esperaba no volverse a encontrarla

-Si me lo imagino –Murmura Momoko mirando de reojo a Brick quien fruncía el ceño ante las quejas de su forma de conducir, Momoko sonríe levemente.

-Momoko –el llamado de Miyako hace que se voltee -¿Crees que estén bien que Boomer y Kaoru se fueran por su parte?

-No te preocupes Miyako, ellos viven cerca del local –Miyako asiente, tomando un papel arrugado de su bolsillo y mirar los dos nuevos números de celular que agregaría en sus contactos cuando recupere su celular, definitivamente este día lo atesoraría. –Miyako –la chica mira su nana –Me alegro verte tan contenta.

Brick mira su hermana por el retrovisor, notando esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante en su rostro, sin poder evitarlo sonríe un poco. Butch también miraba a su hermana, ¿Quiénes serán los amigos de Momoko? se preguntaba. No lo diría en voz alta pero agradecía que hicieran sonreír a su hermana.

-Y usted me debe una explicación –Butch mira a su nana que tiene el ceño fruncido, aunque sus ojos mostraban preocupación -¿Cómo tuvo ese moretón en la mejilla? –Butch maldice, ¡Había destrozado su bello rostro! -¿Se metió en una pelea?

-_Ojala fuera eso –_piensa, aumentando su enojo, sentía su orgullo herido, ¿Cómo pudo una chica tirarlo con un solo golpe? Deja salir un bufido molesto –Que le importa

-Me importa, porque soy su niñera –Momoko relaja su expresión mostrando preocupación, Butch desvía la mirada incomodo ¿Cómo podía pasar de una emoción a otra? –Miyako cuando lleguemos busca una pomada para tu hermano –Miyako asiente, Momoko le sonríe regresando su mirada al frente. Nota como el semáforo que se acercaban cambiaba del verde al rojo, mira a Brick de reojo notando también que no bajaba la velocidad –Esta en alto, baje la velocidad –Brick la ignora aumentándola -¡Señorito Him! ¡Baje la…! –Brick la aumenta de un golpe, Momoko cierra los ojos asustada dejando salir un grito, solo escucha el chirrido de varios autos frenando de golpe y el claxon de ellos con los gritos nada agradables de los conductores Momoko abre los ojos sintiendo su corazón palpitar fuerte en su pecho –¡Usted está demente pudimos morir!

-Seguimos vivos, no se queje

-¡Un mono manejaría mejor que usted! –Brick da una vuelta a la derecha llegando al portón de la mansión.

-Entonces para la próxima le pide a un mono que la lleve –estaciona el carro frente de la casa y apaga el carro –Y deje de gritar –Dice con tono aburrido mientras salía del coche. Momoko se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y sale del auto dando un portazo. –Tenga cuidado –dice entre dientes, Momoko notando su molestia toma la puerta trasera -donde Butch salía en ella –y da un portazo más fuerte que el anterior, Brick parecía sufrir un tic en el ojo siendo causado por el enojo que sentía hacia la enana que teína como niñera. –Es una infantil

-¡Y usted un idiota!

-¡Gritona!

-¡Engreído!

-¡Enana insoportable!

-¡Riquillo malcriado!

Miyako miraba la escena de su hermano y amiga algo divertida, había algo que se la hacía interesante, Brick difícilmente perdía los estribos con alguien, solo cuando se trataba de su padre, pero Momoko lo lograba con gran facilidad, no sabía si eso era bueno o no. Miyako se aclara la garganta, con intención de llamar su atención, pero los pelirrojos seguían gritándose insultos, toma la mano de Momoko haciendo que la chica centre su atención en ella, su expresión se relaja.

-Momoko hay que curar a mi hermano –la pelirroja se sonroja levemente haciendo una mueca.

-Sí, vamos –Murmura lanzando una mirada molesta a Brick mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, en el camino toma la mano de Butch -que había permanecido callado divirtiéndose con la escena que hacia los pelirrojos – y jalarlo dentro de la casa. Brick cierra los ojos fastidiado al escuchar el portazo que da Momoko al entrar ¿Qué tiene encontrar de las puertas?

-Me tiene hasta la…

-Hermano –dice Miyako no permitiéndole que termine su oración. –No digas palabrotas –Brick deja salir un bufido.

.

.

.

Momoko guarda la pomada dentro del botiquín, mientras que Butch sentía aun el golpe en su mejilla.

-¿Me dirá que le paso? –con voz calmada pregunta Momoko, Butch la mira de reojo por un momento.

-Solo fue una pelea –miente, primero muerto antes de confesar lo que sucedió -¿Le dirás a mi madre?

Momoko lo piensa un momento para luego negar con la cabeza –No diré nada si no pregunta, debe tener cuidado que no note su herida.

-Puedes dejar de hablarme con usted –Momoko ladea la cabeza confundida –Es extraño que me trates con formalidad, somos casi de la misma edad.

-Bueno… Tratare –un largo silencio se extiendo entre los dos, Momoko abre sus ojos recordando algo –Seño… digo Butch

-¿Qué?

-Cuando estás jugando en parejas en el Call of Duty, y te dicen que debes cuidar las espaldas ¿Qué significa? –Butch arque la ceja algo confundido para luego contestar con toda sabiduría

-Depende, si tienes un arma de francotirador, debes quedarte en tu posición y desde la alturas proteger a tu compañero

-¡Maldita sea! –Grita Momoko a todo pulmón sobresaltando al moreno -¡Ahora tengo que disculparme! ¡Yo que iba a pensar que era así!

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

Momoko sigue parloteando de las posibles humillaciones que iba a pedir su amiga ¿Kaoru?, se pregunta Butch mirando a su niñera ir de un lado a otro, poco después Momoko se detiene y mira Butch por unos segundos, sus ojos brillan de repente de la emoción como si hubiera encontrado su esperanza.

-Tú sabes cómo jugar ¿no?, ¿Al Call of Duty? –Butch asiente -¡Tú eres mi salvación! Oh por favor dime que puedes enseñarme.

Momoko junta sus manos, acercándose al muchacho. Butch desvía la mirada algo incómodo, esa mirada suplicante era igual que la de Miyako cuando le pedía de niños que jugara con ella. Momoko vuelve a pedir un "por favor", Butch suelta un bufido. Malditas caras

-De acuerdo –Momoko grita un "gracias", saltando en su sitio. –Pero a cambio de algo.

Momoko detiene su emoción mirando al pelinegro -¿Cuál?

-Mañana habrá una fiesta de una amiga, necesito que me cubras de mi madre –Momoko lo mira mal por un momento, bufa haciendo que su fleco se eleve en el aire por unos segundos y luego mirarlo divertida

-Bueno solo no venga ebrio –dice teniendo doble sentido que solo ella entendió.

-Trato –como si fuera un negocio importante de una empresa, estrechan sus manos cerrando el trato de los dos.

La puerta se abre dejando entrar a la pequeña de la familia, mira a Momoko con algo de seriedad.

-Momoko ¿Podemos hablar? –dice tratando de mantenerse calmada, Momoko aprieta un poco sus manos al sentirse nerviosa, tenía la esperanza de que Miyako olvidara de aquella conversación con Randy. Asiente

-¿Comenzamos mañana en la tarde? –pregunta la pelirroja, Butch asiente con una sonrisa, ¿Quién pensaría que su nana podía ser su cómplice?

Las dos chicas salen de la habitación del moreno y dirigirse a la habitación de la rubia, Momoko no puede evitar tragar saliva cuando Miyako cierra la puerta y mirarla con seriedad, no era igual de intimidante que su hermano pero aun así los rasgos Him la hacía ver más madura.

-Ahora... –Comienza Miyako -¿Puedes decirme a que se refería ese chico con esa deuda?

-Pues… -duda, mueve sus manos hacia su largo cabello y jugar con él, evitando la mirada azul de su ahora amiga –Es….

-Momoko –la nombra con dulzura en su voz, Miyako toma sus manos haciendo que la mire -Somos amigas ¿Verdad? –Momoko asiente –Y te seré honesta no sé cómo es por completo la amistad, pero sé que una amigo, un verdadero amigo no te da la espalda y te ayuda en lo que sea. Y yo quiero ayudarte y saber qué es lo que pasa.

Momoko suelta un suspiro sentándose en la cama de su amiga, acomoda sus ideas y poder contarle a Miyako todo lo que le sucede en su vida.

-Te lo contare –dice al fin –Pero no le digas a nada a tu madre, ni a tus hermanos –Miyako asiente, sintiéndose feliz en que confiara en ella, se sienta a su lado y esperar, Momoko suelta un suspiro –Veras debes saber primero que soy huérfana desde que tengo memoria, no conocí a mis padres y no tengo ninguna foto de ellos, así que no sé cómo son realmente. –Miyako no puede evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa –La única familia que tengo es mi tía Yuki, sin ella estaría completamente sola. Mi tía siempre tuvo problemas con el dinero…. –Momoko desvía los ojos –Y con otras cosas, y se complicaron más cuando tuvo que encargarse de mí, a los 12 tuve que comenzar a trabajar.

-¿No eres un poco joven? Quiero decir normalmente no aceptan menores de edad –interrumpe Miyako

-Si bueno pude arreglármelas –dice con una sonrisa desviando el tema en ese asunto –En fin a esa edad, me puede enterar de esas otras cosas, que mi tía estaba metida en problemas.

-¿Qué eran?

-Era… deberle una gran cantidad de dinero a un Yakuza, y no estamos hablando de mil si no casi 100 mil yenes –Momoko se levanta de sopetón, sintiendo el poco rencor, dejando que su boca hable sin parar –Y todo por… -deja salir un gruñido de frustración –mi tía fue una adolescente estúpida, y tal vez siga siendo algo estúpida, pero no puedo dejarla sola es mi única familia de mi sangre, la única que tiene mi mismo apellido. Sin ella estaría con otras personas que tal vez sean horribles y tengan problemas mayores. Le debo mucho pudo cuidarme y ser casi una madre para mí, tal vez no pudo darme algunos lujos, pero pudo darme un techo, comida, educación y amor. Y deseo ayudarla con este problema, pero cada vez que estoy a punto de resolverlo, de nuevo tenemos esa maldita deuda, de nuevo estamos atadas a ese tipo, siempre ha sido así, parece que nunca tiene fin. Y ahora es peor, amenazan en matarnos y si no le pago en un mes. Estoy algo desesperada.

Miyako escuchaba atenta cada palabra de su amiga que daba vueltas por toda su habitación, sospechaba que se guardaba todo lo que sentía hasta este momento.

-¿Y por qué no llamas a la policía? –Momoko la mira dándole una sonrisa débil –Ellos pueden encargarse, lo que está metida es horrible, podemos hablar con mi madre….

-Miyako, ya lo intente una vez – Momoko alza su mano y descubrir hasta la parte del codo, mostrando una pequeña cicatriz, Miyako abre los ojos de nuevo –Lo intente con Randy, con el chico que estaba hablando en "Gamvers", lo intentamos pero él me traiciono, esta cicatriz es una clara advertencia de que con _él_ no se juega.

La rubia desvía su vista de su amiga sintiendo molestia ¿Cómo podía ayudarla? En lo que estaba metida no era para tomarlo a la ligera, la idea de pedirle dinero a su madre está descartada ¿Cómo decirle sin meter en problemas a Momoko?, mira su cuarto pensando en cómo solucionarlo, mira su closet cuando un idea le surge de su mente, ¿Por qué no? Al fin acabo la mayoría no lo usa.

-Y si… ¿Vendemos mis cosas? –Momoko alza la vista sorprendida por lo que dijo Miyako y mirarla como si fuera un alíen

-¿Qué?

-Que si vendemos mis cosas –Miyako abre su closet mostrando sus vestidos finos –La mayoría es de tela fina y muy cara podemos venderlo a tiendas o a personas que puedan cómpralo, no he usado la mayoría así que están como nuevas. –Se queda callada de nuevo teniendo otra idea -¿Y si ponemos una tienda de ropa improvisada? Puedo crearte más vestidos se hacerlo. Kaoru puede ayudarnos hablando con sus amigos, o Boomer que nos ayude trasportarlos, tal vez Butch puede hablar con varias de sus amigas, lo ponemos en el patio de mi casa o el otro terreno que tiene mi padre, o tal vez…

-¡Miyako! –La calla Momoko regresándola a la realidad –No es tan sencillo, no podría aceptar que vendas tus cosas por mí, no es correcto y siento que te debería demasiado.

-Quiero ayudarte Momoko – dice con dulzura tomando sus vestidos que nunca había usado dándose cuenta que varios parecía ya ni quedarle –Y realmente tengo con que hacerlo, podemos conseguir el dinero de la deuda, con la gente que me relaciono (o mi hermano más bien) tiene con qué pagar, te sorprenderías como gastan el dinero por cualquier… hm ¿Babosada? Si creo que es la palabra –Momoko abre los ojos al ver los 30 vestidos que guardaba ese armario, algunos parecían que era para una niña de 12 años y otros para los 16 que tenía, Miyako comienza sacar joyas de su joyero, y revisando cualquier fallo o defecto que tenga.

-Miyako –trata de detenerla, pero la rubia le lanza una mirada muy característica de los Him haciendo que Momoko se quede muda.

-No me importa lo que vayas a decir –Dice Miyako sonando demasiado seria y algo intimidadora –Te ayudare, y ni tú, ni nadie me detendrá.

-Pero apenas me conoces –insiste Momoko -¿Por qué me ayudarías? Qué tal si finjo y solo trato de sacarte dinero.

-Tú no eres así

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

-Solo lo se

-No deberías ser tan confiada Miyako

-Si no debería –Miayko se encoje de hombros, mostrando una sonrisa –Un gran defecto mío… que tal vez nunca cambiaria. –Toma el teléfono de su habitación, saca de su bolsillo el pequeño papel que no había soltado y comienza marcar. Espera cuando la otra línea contesta –Hola Boomer soy yo Miyako –Momoko abre los ojos algo alarmada –Te hablo para platicarte de mí plan para ayudar a Momoko con su deuda… si ya me lo dijo… ¿Por qué estaría enojada? … ha ya veo… Mira estaba pensando que…

Momoko mira la rubia contando su plan con su otro rubio amigo, teniendo una expresión tan determinada que contagiaba, suelta una sonrisa sintiendo su pecho una calidez de alivio y picazón en sus ojos. Suelta un suspiro con una pequeña risa, por una vez siente un poco de fe con el plan de Miyako, su cerebro le decía que sería aun así difícil tener el dinero en un mes, pero comenzaba a confiar a ciegas ese dichoso plan. Solo esperaba que todo salga bien.

.

.

.

Boomer cuelga el teléfono, metido en sus pensamientos frunce ligeramente el ceño para luego deshacerlo y sonreír.

-¿Qué significa esa sonrisa? –Boomer mira a su amiga pelinegra quien tenía una sonrisa burlona – ¿Acaso era Miyako?

Boomer se sonroja desviando la mirada –Si era ella –Kaoru levanta una ceja preguntando con eso: ¿Qué quería? –Me contaba de un plan para ayudar a Momoko sobre su deuda.

-¿Se enteró? –Boomer asiente -¿Y cuál era su plan?

-Quiere vender sus cosas –Se sienta junto a Kaoru, mirando la pantalla donde el futbol americano se apreciaba en ella –Hacer una pequeña tienda improvisada en el jardín de su casa, quiere que la ayude en transportar las cosas, y que también hablemos con persona que les interese… de preferencia chicas.

Kaoru pone los ojos en blanco –Mi únicas amigas es la pelirroja mandona y la inocente de Miyako –Boomer no puede evitar sonreír, ante escuchar la palabra amiga con el nombre de Miyako. –Y no creo que los idiotas que tengo de amigos quieran ver ropa de chica

-¿Qué tal tu cuñada? –Kauro entrecierra los ojos, mirando al rubio de una manera nada agradable – ¡Oh, vamos Kaoru! ¿Por qué no la aceptas?

-Es una niña malcriada, odiosa y cada vez que platico con ella noto su cara de asco hacia mí –la pelinegra se muerde el labio evitando un bufido de disgusto –Un niña rica de siempre

-Miyako es igual de rica...

-No es lo mismo, ella es diferente

-… Tienes razón

Quedan en silencio, siendo el único sonido el narrado del partido, Kaoru estira sus brazos dando un gran bostezo

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿No me darás más detalles del plan? –Dice Kaoru –Al fin alguien se le ocurre un plan para ayudar a Momoko… debemos dar nuestro apoyo.

-Sabes el por qué nos rendimos –Kaouro aprieta los dientes, Boomer podía escuchar los rechinar –Casi morimos

-Si lo sé –Kaoru apaga la tele –Si Randy no hubiera…

La mano de Boomer en su cabeza impide que acabe su oración, Kaoru endurece su mirada para luego relajarla, le molestaba a veces la forma absurda que tenía su amigo en tranquilizarla, a veces la hacía sentir como un animal salvaje que con una caricia de su dueño era la forma adecuada de tranquilizarla. Deja salir un suspiro.

-Lo siento

-Es ya pasado.

Pasado. Pero seguía en el recuerdo de los dos, aquel día donde una Momoko lastimada, con moretones en su cuerpo, con una cortada en su codo que le dejaría una cicatriz en la actualidad le invadía en la mente de los dos, así aprendieron que con un criminal de verdad, con un Yakuza. No es para tomarse de juego.

.

.

.

-¿Para qué lo quieres hacer? –Keane miraba a su hija dudosa, después de un largo rato de trabajo, hablando con empresarios importantes, juntas interminables, y tener esa sonrisa de confianza pero al mismo tiempo con madurez, hasta que se le entumieran las mejillas. Su único anhelo era llegar a su casa ordenar un poco de café, darse un baño e ir directo a la cama. Pero su adorada hija, la única mujer, la más pequeña comienza hablarle de una idea única para según en comenzar su negocio en el mundo de la moda -¿Y por qué en mi jardín?

-Por favor mamá solo será por una semanas para darme una idea sobre este asunto, sabes que mi sueño es ser una gran diseñadora.

-Mi niña sabes que puedo llevarte con una diseñadora –Miyako se muerde el labio, a veces el tema de mentir le era difícil –O incluso puedo pedirte un trabajo

-No, yo… quiero hacerlo sola –sentía que sus manos comenzaban a sudar –Quiero hacer mi propia línea, ser independiente en eso.

Keane deja salir un suspiro mientras se daba un pequeño masaje en la sien –De acuerdo, pero si quieres hacerlo sola tendrás que ingeniártelas sola

-¡Gracias mamá! –Miyako abraza a su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla, Momoko -que ha estado presente en toda la plática sin emitir ninguna sola palabra- se traga la emoción mordiendo su lengua.

Keane le sonríe a su hija y luego mirar a Momoko –Podrías asegúrate que no haga ningún desastre en mi jardín

-Por supuesto señora Kaene

La dueña de la casa deja salir un bostezo –Me iré a dormir –le da un beso a su hija en la frente e irse a las escaleras desapareciendo en ellas

-¿Ves? Te dije que sería fácil –Momoko le sonríe, para luego tomar su chamarra

-Bueno mañana comenzamos, tengo que ir a trabajar –Miyako asiente mirando el atuendo de mesera que tenía puesto Momoko, era una playera sencilla de manga corta, algo ajustado marcando su figura de mujer, una falda café que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, con una botas del mismo color, una placa plateada estaba situado en el lado derecho de su pecho con su nombre escrito en ella.

-Bien por lo tanto estaré revisando el jardín, tengo que saber qué tipo de mobiliario usare para la ropa, tengo que checar los catálogos –Miyako comienza a sujetarse su cabello en una cola de caballo dejando al descubierto su frente –Y tengo que checar las telas para los próximos diseños, tenemos que tener casi todo listo para que el lunes comencemos

Momoko parpadea mirando a Miyako con los ojos abiertos -¿Tan pronto? Miyako esto toma tiempo, nos es tan…

Miyako alza una ceja cruzándose de brazos, Momoko por un momento noto el parecido de Miyako con la señora de la casa

-Creme se lo que hago –dice la chica del pelo rubio –Por ahora solo preocúpate en llegar temprano al trabajo

Momoko la mira confundida para luego ver la hora, abre los ojos de nuevo tomando su bolso y gritar -¡Se me hace tarde! –Miyako ríe ante la escena cómica de su amiga que corría hacia la entrada pasando a todo velocidad a su lado -¡No duermas tarde! –Grita por última vez Momoko cerrando la puerta.

-No prometo nada –murmura Miyako, tomando su laptop y buscar un catálogo sobre muebles o cosas así para estas situaciones, sentándose en el sillón que estaba cerca

El dinero no era un problema, aunque su madre haya dicho que tendría que arreglárselas sola, Miyako contaba una cuenta privada al igual que sus hermanos, su madre la había creado para una situación necesaria. Bueno esto era algo necesario, había considerado la idea de darle el dinero a Momoko con esa cuenta, pero el problema era que aun siendo ella menor de edad el registro de saldo será notificado a su madre. Si ella mira la cantidad de dinero que retiro, querrá explicaciones, y demasiadas complicaciones.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –la voz de Butch la sobresalta, mira a su hermano que tenía su pijama puesta

-Miro un catálogo sobre mobiliarios, planeo hacer una pequeña tienda de ropa en jardín de la casa

-¿Tienda? –Butch se sienta a lado de su hermana, Miyako asiente -¿Venderás tu ropa?

-La mayoría no lo uso –Miyako suspira –Y es una gran oportunidad para usar unos de mis diseños.

Butch sonríe revolviéndole el cabello de su hermana –Aun tienes tiempo para eso –Miyako lo mira sin entender –Tienes algunos años antes de ir a la Universidad, para decidir lo que quieres ser

Miyako sonríe trasmitiendo confianza, era la primera vez que Butch hablaba de ese tema, o que tan solo lo mencionara

-Desde niña se lo que quiero ser, como tú –Butch le devuelve la sonrisa, como Miyako tenía un don con la aguja Butch tenía otro, aunque a muchos no lo crean tenía una gran habilidad con lo tecnológica para él era demasiado fácil utilizarlo, su objetivo era ser diseñador de videojuegos o comunicación de audiovisuales –Bueno al menos nosotros –Butch asiente, donde los dos hermanos pensaban en una misma persona, su hermano mayor, Brick.

Al contrario de ellos que sabían lo que querían dedicarse, a pesar de tener un poco más tiempo. A Brick solo le quedaba meses para esa situación, los dos hermanos menores desconocen lo que el pelirrojo desea en su vida, siempre ha sido tan reservado con la gente, incluso con ellos, siendo difícil a veces saber que era lo que pensaba su cabeza.

Butch suelta un bufido, relajando sus hombros de nuevo aparentando desinterés de todo lo que le rodea.

-Como sea, espero que funcione tu tienda –se levanta con intención de irse, y hablar con Miko Shirogane, y comenzar con su juego de seducción

-Butch, necesitare tu ayuda –el pelinegro mira a su hermana arqueando la ceja, Miyako junta sus manos como estuviera rezando y haciendo una mirada tierna, parpadeando sus ojos que aparentaban inocencia –Necesito que me ayudes a llevar clientes a mi tienda, sé que tú tienes amigas que tal vez les interese.

-Si vale como sea –desvía la mirada –No era necesario esa cara, odio cuando la pones.

-¡Gracias! –de un salto Miyako rodea el cuello de su hermano sus brazos, dándole un abrazo fuerte y llena de cariño, Butch comienza a quejarse diciendo lo empalagosa que era, ocultando la sonrisa de su rostro y la satisfacción de ayudar a su hermana.

_**Continuara…**_

**Zety: al fin de largos meses de espera la niña traumada termina un capitulo**

Yo: Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

**Zety: Les agradecemos que sean pacientes, pero esperemos que con este inicio de año no se tan malo como el anterior**

Yo: No olviden dejar sus comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos

**Zety: Aunque se algo tarde, esperemos que hayan tenido una Feliz navidad! Y Tengan un excelente año…. Listo satisfecha fui amable**

Yo: Siempre es divertido, hacerte sufrir… aunque sea algo corto

**Zety y Yo: Sayo **


End file.
